Golpes y lágrimas
by Yuki Elric
Summary: Pensé en lo único que podía calmarme. Un chico de mi edad de cabello y ojos negros, que no deja de repetirme: “Sakura, yo voy a protegerte”.Y a pesar de que es solo un invento de mi imaginación, que no pueda defenderme de los golpes de mi padre. soy feliz
1. Debo ser fuerte

Golpes y lágrimas

By: Yuki Elric

_**Dolor**_… era lo único que sentía, quería llorar la vida no podía ser tan injusta conmigo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese tormento? Ya comenzaba a no sentir el impacto de sus manos contra mi cuerpo, pero el dolor se había vuelto constante. Su fragancia a alcohol inundaba todo el aire, haciéndome difícil contener también las arcadas por el asco y la necesidad de respirar algo no contaminado.

No quería abrir lo ojos, por que sabía lo que vería su mirada segada por la ira. Me daba tanto miedo, hace unos meses el brillo humano y compasivo de sus ojos había desaparecido convirtiéndolo en lo que es ahora. No más que un animal. O un monstruo.

Por un momento pensé que se había detenido, seguía frente a mi lo sentía, sentía su ira. De pronto un último golpe me tomo por sorpresa, había sido más fuerte que los demás, con este la poca estabilidad que tenía se vio desecha y caí al suelo. En ese momento comprendí que no quedaba nada del hombre que recordaba como mi padre. Probablemente su última pizca de humanidad se fue con ese golpe, ya que era la primera vez que me golpeaba en el rostro.

Impotencia, humillación, ira, decepción, miedo fueron algunos de lo sentimientos que se apoderaron de mi. Estaba desorientada cuando distinguí la textura de la alfombra en contra la parte derecha de mi rostro. Escuche sus pasos alejarse hasta el recibidor, lo escuche ponerse un abrigo, un portazo y por último el sonido del motor de auto encendiendo, y el de los neumáticos contra el pavimento.

Una falsa seguridad se apodero de mí y por primera vez desde que caí al suelo, me moví. Me abrasé a mi misma, tratando de recordar la razón por la que no podía gritar mi dolor.

Entonces vino a mi mente la imagen de un pequeño niño de diez años, castaño y con unos ojos verdes como los míos. Mi hermano. Por él debía ser fuerte. Mi madre murió el año pasado, en un accidente de trancito cuando iba a buscarme a la casa de una compañera. Desde entonces Papá comenzó a beber, nunca lo hizo delante de nosotros pero yo podía distinguir eso horrible olor de entre sus ropas, las primeras semanas pensé que sería algo normal, que luego terminaría. Pero no fue así, y empecé a preocuparme.

Traté de hablar con él pero nunca parecía estar en este mundo, como si viviera en otra realidad. Un día trate de convencerlo de que lo dejara, esa fue la primera vez que me golpeó, lo que más recuerdo de esa vez fue lo último que me dijo: "¡La familia está así solo por tu culpa!" fue un grito desesperado, desvastado y lleno de odio y tristeza. Desde esa vez trate de no molestarle, pero cuando empezó a llegar borracho a casa quise detenerlo, y entonces me golpeo otra vez. Ahora con mis diecisiete años, mi vida se ha vuelto una verdadera pesadilla. Noche por medio vuelve en ese estado a casa y cada vez que trato de evitar que despierte a mi hermano termina pegándome.

Pero no me importa, no me importa que me pegue, con tal de que el pequeño nunca se entere. Por que él no soportaría ver que nuestra familia ya _no existe_. Y como su hermana mayor mi deber es protegerlo de los **monstruos**. Debo ser fuerte, _Tengo_ que ser fuerte.

Trate de calmarme inútilmente, a poye mis manos en la pared y con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie. Caminé hacia mi habitación, no sin antes cerciorare de que él está bien y que nada lo había despertado.

Llegué a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama. Todo me dolía, e incluso creo que estaba temblando. Mañana tenía que ir a la escuela. Tenía el maquillaje listo sobre mi escritorio, para disimular todos los daños de mi cuerpo. Estaba inquieta paranoica, tenía repentinamente ganas de llorar otra vez.

Pero debía tranquilizarme, debía dormir.

Entonces pensé en lo único que podía calmarme. Mi hombre perfecto, mi ilusión personal, Un chico de mi edad de cabello y ojos negros, con mirada profunda. Que imagino, está acostado delante de mí sosteniendo mi mano. Y que con su dulce y melodiosa voz no deja de repetirme: "Sakura, tranquila te prometo que todo va ha estar bien, yo voy a protegerte".

Y a pesar de que no es verdad, de que el es solo un invento de mi imaginación, que no pueda defenderme de los golpes de mi padre. Me siento feliz cuando está a mi lado. Por que aunque desaparezca mañana cuando despierte, ese chico es lo que me mantiene cuerda y es lo más parecido a la felicidad, que puedo imaginar ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Si lees esto gracias por hacerlo =D

La verdad escribí esto recién, casi es la 1. En un momento de ocio algo perturbador. No se si continuarlo o No. Es algo raro. Pero que se yo decidan ustedes.

reviews ? Please


	2. Loca

Golpes y lágrimas

By:Yuki Elric

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Ahora no recuerdo que era exactamente, pero todavía tengo presente la sensación de miedo. Me desperté con un movimiento brusco, esos que uno hace en un estado entre despierto y dormido. Estaba completamente desorientada. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo me dolía, que estaba completamente sudada y que unas lágrimas cruzaban mi rostro.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuche el ruido histérico del despertador junto a mí. Apagué el aparato y me dedique a mirar mi habitación meticulosamente, buscando algo que no debería estar allí. Todo parecía bien. Mi cama, mi escritorio, el armario, el espejo y las dos puertas, las que dan a un pequeño baño y el corredor respectivamente cerradas.

Suspire con alivio y me levanté a darme una ducha. Por unos minutos me costo mucho caminar como se debe, pero luego de practicarlo casi podía ignorar por completo el constante dolor. Luego de peinarme y secar me el cabello supe que era hora de maquillarme.

Observé mi rostro detenidamente en el espejo, tenía unas pequeñas marcas y algo inflamado, eso podía solucionarlo dejando mi pelo suelto y con un poco de rubor y base, pero lo que más me preocupo fue un pequeño moretón en uno de mis parpados. Estuve un tiempo debatiendo que hacer, hasta que decidí disimilarlo con sombra celeste y delineador negro. La verdad no me gusto para nada la combinación, hacía que mis ojos resaltaran demasiado, pero si se corría o algo, el color del moretón no resalaría al menos.

Comencé a vestirme agradecida de que sea invierno, ya que las medias largas y las camisas manga larga servían para cubrir la mayor parte de mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuve lista me dispuse a dar una vuelta por la casa. Él había regresado más avanzada la noche, y probablemente se hubiera ido hace una hora al trabajo, eso lo supe por que cuando fui a su cuarto las sabanas de la cama estaban revueltas. Fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar los dos desayunos, era una costumbre que tenía desde que mamá murió. Antes ella siempre los hacía, por eso creo que es mi obligación.

Cuando terminé prendí el televisor, eran las 6:25, ya tenía que ir a despertar a Kotaro. Llegué a su cuarto con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir. Él estaba durmiendo placidamente, completamente ajeno a todos los problemas, aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas. Era tan indefenso nunca podría arruinar su pacifico mundo, aunque eso significara vivir el mismo infierno.

-Kotaro, despierta tienes que desayunar –dije en susurro.

-Cinco minutos, más Sakura –

-Sabes que no lo haré, así que despierta por las buenas –

-Está bien, buenos días – dijo abrasándome, contuve el pequeño grito ahogado que atento escapar por mi garganta.

Podía sentir como sus pequeños bracitos, tocaban algunas de las heridas.

-¿Estás bien pareces ida? –me preguntó con tono curioso.

-No me pasa nada y no cambies de tema, se va a hacer tarde. ¡Ve a desayunar! –

-Si, señora gruñona ya voy –Me miró con falso enojo, y luego de sacarme la lengua se fue sin decir más.

No pasó mucho más hasta que tuvimos que irnos. Íbamos al mismo instituto, pero los transportes se organizaban por niveles, por lo que Kotaro y yo nunca vamos en el mismo autobus.

Cuando subí al transporte pude escuchar murmullos, yo no era una persona que llama mucho la atención, pero parecía que en esos últimos meses a algunas personas no les gustaba que hubiera empezado a maquilarme para ir al instituto. Es más creo que algunas lo tomaron como una provocación o algo así, algo que no entendía porque yo siempre fui de las personas que pasan desapercibidas.

_-Ya la viste_-

_-Si, ¿quien cree que es?-_

_-Déjenla solo está tratando de llamar la atención-_

_-Se comporta raro desde lo de su madre-_

_-Estoy seguro de que se corta, o algo por el estilo-_

_-¡Ahí mírenme estoy sufriendo!, mi mamá se murió por mi culpa, me siento tan mal-_

_-Quizás solo lo trata de superar-_

_-Yo creo que, su madre no la dejaba pintarse y ahora se aprovecha -_

Estaba harta de eso, ¿qué no había un lugar en que la gente no me señalara y me dejara en paz? Respiré hondo, con mi cara dirigida al suelo cerré mis ojos, y trate de pensar que él estaba sentado junto a mí y que sus palabras no me dejaban oír los murmullos. Su voz era tan clara para mi, a veces me sorprendía a mi misma de cuan real podía sonar mi imaginación.

En momentos como ese desearía que él si estuviera aquí, por que si fuera verdad no solo podría consolarme y entenderme. Si no que también desaparecería el temor que tengo de estar jugando con un cuchillo de doble filo, por que mientras más siga imaginándomelo, se volverá más real, y aun que me ayude a vivir día a día, tengo miedo de volverme loca poco a poco.

El autobus se paró, con un acto reflejo abrí los ojos y giré mi rostro a donde se supone estaba. Nada. Sabía que no habría nada, y entonces ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar? Bajé rápido pero tratando de no llamar la atención, ya se estaba volviendo peligroso para mi cordura… _Emocional_ aunque sea.

Trate de olvidar ese incidente, no quería decir nada en absoluto. Me dirigí a biología lo antes posible, no podía permitirme otro descuido. Me senté en mi mesa algo nerviosa aun tratando de calmarme, repitiéndome "no es nada, no tienes por que dejarlo fue solo un incidente aislado".

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-

Alce la mirada, solo para encontrarme con unos ojos azules conocidos que me miraban con preocupación.

-Si, Ino ¿Por qué?-

-Solo me pareció que estabas algo… Intranquila –por alguna razón dudo en la última palabra, ¿sabía algo? ¿O me estaba volviendo paranoica también?

-No, tranquila no me pasa nada –

-¿Segura? –

-Si –dije asintiendo un poco.

Ella iba a decir algo más pero la llegada del profesor hizo que todos se callaran. Intenté prestar atención pero la verdad es que Biología no me apasionaba para nada. Solo hicimos un experimento sencillo de a dos. Lo bueno es que ni a Ino ni a mi nos resultaba difícil por lo que terminamos rápido.

-¿Y como estuvo tu fin de semana?-

-Nada fuera de lo común – _solo otro tormento de estar dos días en casa sin poder salir _complete en mi mente. -¿y tú?

-Tampoco nada interesante, ya sabes cocinar, hacer la tarea, ayudar a mi madre con la tienda… por cierto no sabes cuantos chicos lindos van a compra flores –acotó entusiasmada.-

-Me imagino –

-¡Donde quedo el romanticismo! Con esa actitud, vas a asustar a todo el mundo por más que te pintes – _Eso dolió_, esa era la imagen que mi amiga tenía de mi aparente "cambio", no me imaginaba de los que no me quisieran.

-Lo siento no quise que sonara así, pero –hizo una pausa-… estás algo diferente, se que estás triste y que quieres demostrar que no pero… ¿sabes que no es tu culpa verdad?

Entendí lo que quiso decir de inmediato. Como no sentirme culpable, no necesitaba que mi padre me lo dijera, para saber que mi mamá no hubiera estado allí, si no hubiera llamado cinco minutos antes o después.

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso- dije sombría.

-Pero…-

-Ino estamos en Biología –dije mientras daba una mirada a los que trataban de escuchar lo que decíamos.

-Está bien tienes razón, pero vas a tener que responderme-su tonó era uno muy decidido, era obvió que tendría que responder.

Pero ahora, no tenía una respuesta. No podría decirle algo lógico sobre mi cambió y no podía mirarla a la cara y mentirle, diciéndole que sabía que no era mi culpa. Cuando yo estaba segura. Por que esa era otra de las razones por las que no podía decir nada, yo había provocado todo, a pesar de que no fue a propósito yo lo cause. Por eso debía resistir y por Kotaro. Su vida no iba a ser un infierno por mi culpa. Estaba decidido tendría que impedir quedarme a solas con Ino.

Mire mi reloj faltaban diez minutos para que sonara el timbre, le pedí al profesor permiso para ir al baño, con eso lograría alejarme de Ino, pasaría los últimos minutos de la clase en el baño y cuando sonara el timbre e Ino me fuera a buscar, haría otro recorrido por los pasillos vendría por mis cosas e iría a la próxima clase. Historia.

Lleve mi plan a cabo, como lo planee. De seguro Ino se enojaría cuando se diera cuenta que fue un truco. Pero ella no podría decirme nada si me hacia la desentendida.

Llegué a Historia con perfecta sincronización con el timbre. Por un segundo ajena de los problemas me regodee en mi victoria. Terminada mi sensación de gozo me senté, con Hinata. Ella era una chica muy buena algo tímida, pero nos entendíamos bien.

-Hola-

-Hola, Sakura –contestó casi en susurro.

Esa clase pasó rápido, no se si era por que dentro de todo me entendía con Hinata, por que me era fácil fingir estar bien, o por que ella nunca preguntaba de más. Ella siempre se preocupa, pero nunca deja que te sientas incomoda con sus preguntas.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin complicaciones hasta el almuerzo, nos habíamos juntado las cuatro, Tenten, Ino, Hinata y yo, Siempre comíamos juntas. Entramos a la cafetería que estaba abarrotada de gente. Estaba segura de que era demasiado chica para la cantidad de alumnos. De hecho en el Instituto hay tantos estudiante que es posible que no conozcas a todos de los de tu promoción ya que no coincides en ninguna hora.

Las chicas hablaban de trivialidades, cuando nos sentamos. Ino hablaba de algunas como si en realidad fueran una tragedia, por un momento sentí envidia. Me encantaría que mis mayores problemas fueran por un chico, por no poder comprar un par de zapatos o por no saber con que combinar una remera. Como ansiaba eso en vez, de estar preocupándome por caminar bien y por parecer alegre, que mi ropa no dejara ver las heridas. Pero yo sabía que no era posible, y que no estaba bien estar celosa de que ellas fueran felices.

-Sakura ¿Tu que opinas? –me preguntó Tenten desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Ah? – me había perdido en mis reflexiones éticas otra vez.- Lo siento no estaba escuchando de verdad.

-Sakura estás rara, ocurre algo – eso no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación. Sabía que Ino no perdería tiempo para indagar.

-Puedes contar con nosotras –esta vez para mi sorpresa fue Hinata la que hablo.

-Si tienes algo que decir podemos escucharte y apoyarte –dijo Tenten mirándome fijo.

No sabía que decir, habían tocado parte de mi sensibilidad al decir eso. Me hicieron sentir débil y confundida.

-Chicas… -trate de decir–… ah… lo siento. Estoy en mi mundo no me hagan caso.

-¿Segura? –tenía que ser Ino.

-Si, solo necesito despejarme un poco –dije juntando mi bandeja – creo que voy a dar una vuelta hasta la próxima clase.

-¿Quiere que te acompañe? –preguntó Tente.

-No creo que necesito estar sola –

Me fui rápido de allí y me dirigí al patio. Las había podido esquivar una vez, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no pudiera contra ellas? Tendría que Inventar algo o decirles lo que esperan oír.

Dentro de poco comenzaría mi clase. Aunque me apresurara llegaría tarde, así que decidí caminar despacio por los pasillos desiertos. Cuando vi algo que me petrifico. Mi chico, estaba corriendo hacia mí. Era Imposible tenía los ojos abiertos, yo solo lo veía en mi mente, yo me imaginaba como se vería, como se sentiría, como se oiría su voz. Pero nunca lo había visto. Y ni siquiera en mi mejor recuerdo lo vi tan nítido y real.

El se detuvo cuando me vio quieta. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? – su voz era muy similar pero ahora sonaba más clara y concordaba mejor con él.

Era posible. Cuando sucedió, cuando deje de estar en el mundo real. Mis piernas flaquearon. Caí al suelo.

Entonces me di que mi pequeña fantasía, me había logrado volver loca.

Lo último que sentí antes de desvanecerme, fueron sus calidos brazos levantándome del suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Bueno La verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo!

Estaba re contenta cuando leía los reviews. Nunca había hecho un fic que gustara tanto. Por eso me esforcé mucho al hacer esta segunda parte espero que también les guste. Por que la verdad estuve muy nerviosa al momento de escribirlo no quería decepcionar a nadie.

yvom; ikamari; Elvs-pro-sasusaku; Yume no Kaze; karoru01; youweon; Mizuuu; Tenshi no Sakura; Yashamaru Kotohime; la-saku; minako uchiha yuki; kuri kuri-sensei; Nanfy-Uchiha; dana haruno

gracias otra vez por leer y espero que les guste

**Reviews**


	3. me sonrió

Golpes y lágrimas

By: Yuki Elric

Blanco… eso fue lo primero que vi, toda una habitación blanca. ¿Donde estaba? Me levanté sin pensarlo mucho, cuando miré por la ventana pude reconocer el patio. Estaba en la enfermería del Instituto. Me mire cuidadosamente la ropa solo para asegurarme que todo lucía bien.

Es que acaso había vuelto al mundo real. Todo parecía firme, sólido y los colores parecían reales. Pero no podía fiarme de eso, ya había visto que tan reales podían ser las cosas en las que pensaba. Pero y si no estaba loca, si era real. ¿Si _Él_ era real? Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

Escuche como la puerta se habría tras de mi, por un segundo la esperanza se apoderó de mi. El solo pensar que quizás pudiera ser él hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desesperado. Con algo de nerviosismo volteé mi cara, solo para encontrarme con la enfermera que se acercaba para examinarme. Decepción. Que ilusa soy, a pesar de todo todavía pienso que mi príncipe vendrá a rescatarme.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y de nuevo ganas de llorar. Esta recurrente situación de tristeza y dolor es algo tan enfermizo.

-¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Haruno? –preguntó mientras ponía una mano en mi frente.

Trague saliva y me obligué a mi misma a ser fuerte. Nadie podía descubrirme por un momento de debilidad.

-Si, solo estoy un poco desorientada –Trate de no mirarla a los ojos para que no fijara su vista en mi rostro.

Era de esperarse, tuviste una baja de presión, cielo. Nos preocupaste cuando el joven Uchiha te trajo estabas pálida –después de todo podría ser cierto-, me reprendí a mi misma por guardar un poco de esperanza.

-¿Uchiha? Nunca he escuchado ese apellido –

-No lo conoces **Sasuke Uchiha**, juraría que es de tu promoción –Saco la mano de mi frente y luego me miró- No tienes fiebre ni nada ¿Qué comiste en el Almuerzo el día de hoy?

-Pues, de hecho hoy no tenía apetito –por un segundo mi mente divagó en las chicas, de seguro estarían preocupadas, una especie de culpa se apoderó de mi.

-Seguro fue por eso, trata de comer bien es importante para la gente de tu edad tener una buena alimentación –me miró y continuó - ¿crees estar bien para ir a la última clase?

Asentí quedamente. Aun pérdida entre mis pensamientos de lo real y lo imaginario.

-Está bien entonces no te retengo más –como pensé que eso era todo me iba a ir cuando la escuche- ah si ves a Uchiha agrádesele, el pobre se quedó preocupado.

-Si claro –

Sasuke Uchiha sería él, otra persona o mi mente crea nombres y apellidos muy buenos.

Llegué a filosofía, y me senté junto a Tenten, parecía que todo el mundo se había enterado de mi pequeña estadía en la enfermería. Traté de hacer caso omiso y prestar atención. Algo golpeó mi mano levemente, un simple papelito de Tenten que decía: "¿te encuentras bien?"

Con disimulo lo tomé y escribí: "si solo me bajo la presión por no comer bien, no es nada de que procurarse"

Lo leyó, y le tomó un tiempo decidirse en que escribir: "¿si pasara algo me lo dirías verdad?"

Disimuladamente tragué saliva ¿sospechaba de algo? Lo Tomé y contesté tranquilamente no dejando notar mi nerviosismo: "claro somos amigas, no te escondería nada"

Me causó tanta pena mentirle descaradamente, solo se preocupaban por mí pero no podrían hacer nada más que meterme en problemas.

No escribió más nada pero se que no me creía, por que en el fondo ninguna de ellas confiaba en mi. Por que si lo hicieran ya no preguntarían, no me obligarían a mentir y por sobre todas las cosas no dudarían de que mi decisión debía ser la más correcta. De todas las veces que mentí lo que más recuerdo son sus rostros de desconcierto y sospecha. La pregunta de verdad era cuando el mundo se había vuelto mi enemigo, desde cuando tenía que esconderme de los que me querían y de los que me odiaban. Y lo peor de todo por que aun pienso que lo merezco.

Será un castigo por haber provocado la muerte de mamá, la mató el conductor del otro auto o acaso fui yo. Merecía todo por haber roto la familia, por sacarle a mi hermano a su madre cuando todavía le quedaba tanto que vivir junto a ella, por sacarle a mi padre la persona que más amaba en el mundo y destruir su vida perfecta. ¿Lo merecía de verdad? Si, por que yo convertí al monstruo en monstruo. Quizás yo fui más abominable, por que por mi culpa murió la inocente, en cambio el monstruo solo me castigaba a mí la culpable. ¿En verdad yo era un ser tan despreciable? ¿O todo lo anterior lo uso como excusa para no quebrarme? ¿Por qué ni yo creo en mí ahora? ¿Y por qué demonios no se ni lo que pienso?

Un sollozo quedo y bajo salió por mi garganta, nadie lo escucho.

Cuando la clase terminó, salí casi corriendo, tomé mis cosas y me despedí. El camino hacia el autobus era corto dentro de todo. Llegué casi primera y pe puse cerca del fondo, allí por lo menos nadie me vería. Me senté junto a la ventanilla, Y comencé a ver como todos salían de sus clases. Algunos contentos, otro quejándose, Entonces lo vi otra vez allí estaba saliendo de gimnasio, con unos chico que supongo eran sus amigos. Era real, o eso parecía todos lo veían, hablaban con él.

No le quité los ojos de encima, fue cuando posó sus ojos en mí. Aún no entendía bien que sucedía. ¿Como no había visto antes a alguien tan perfecto? Debía ser popular. ¿Por qué no había escuchado de él? Tenía tantas preguntas. ¿Y si el no era como mi chico? ¿Él no me protegería verdad? Ni siquiera sabe que existo. ¿Y si ni siquiera es real y si estoy internada en un sanatorio mental con alucinaciones recurrentes?

Seguíamos mirándonos, era como si nos estuviéramos analizando. No se por que, pero _me sonrió_. No supe que hacer salvo devolverle el gesto. Sentí una sensación de felicidad violenta, hacia muchos meses que no me sentía así, mi corazón se aceleró y ya no le prestaba atención a algo que no fuera él. El bus comenzó a andar no aparte mi mirada hasta que salió de mi alcance.

Estaba tan confundida. En que creer cuando tu mundo da tantas vueltas. No le presté atención a la gente que me miraba. Hasta ahora había olvidado que estaba en el autobus. Era posible que todo me resultara tan extraño. En el caso hipotético de que no estuviera loca del todo. ¿Se interesaría en mí? ¿Sería capas de salir de mi propio aislamiento y arriesgarme tanto?

El bus frenó de golpe. Sacándome de mis pensamientos una vez más. Baje despacio tratando de no golpearme con nada. Abrí la puerta de casa. Todo tranquilo. Nota mental: dejar de divagar en lugares con gente. Quizás mi constante ausencia de la realidad era una de las razones de mi creciente locura.

Debía tratar de mantenerme concentrada en lo que ocurre, así tendré por segura que estoy en la realidad. Kotaro llegaría dentro de media hora por que tenía una clase extra, eso me daba tiempo para dejar todo en orden, revisé toda la casa, junté toda la ropa con aroma a alcohol y la puse a lavar, comencé los preparativos de la merienda, mientras acomodaba. Cuando estaba limpiando el living, algo me petrifico. Había pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre la alfombra, en el lugar donde me había golpeado ayer, respiré hondo, mientras un grupo de lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

Todo había sido tan brutal. Estaba tan hundida en el dolor que no había notado que había sangrado. Desesperadamente, casi tropezándome con mis pies fui a buscar las cosas para limpiar, aun que sea visiblemente las manchas. Mis movimientos fueron tan bruscos y rápidos cuando hacía el esfuerzo para borrar esas condenadas manchas que podía sentir los moretones cuando movía los músculos. Y todavía no paraba de llorar.

Escuche como el bus de mi hermano paraba cerca, escondí las cosas, y traté de parecer lo más normal posible.

-¡Sakura, estoy en casa! –gritó desde el recibidor.

Limpié torpemente, el rastro de lágrimas.

-Hola –fue lo único que llegué a decir.

El vino corriendo feliz hasta mi pero se detuvo, antes de abrasarme mirando mi cara. Y Con los ojos casi llorosos me preguntó: "¿Qué te paso en el rostro?"

No entendí por inercia lleve las manos a mi rostro, y entonces vi el puño de mi manga derecha manchada con base, _las marcas_, corrí el maquillaje cuando me sequé las lágrimas.

-Me caí –esa fue la peor excusa que pude haber dicho, pero él pareció creerla.

-Deberás tener más cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado muy feo –dijo eso mientras corría hasta mí, me abrasó y luego escondió su cabeza tras mi hombro.

-No te preocupes me pasa por torpe, es solo eso –dije devolviéndole el abrazo- vamos ve a merendar.

Si las cosas seguían así no se como lo iba a mantener, tenía que ser más cuidadosa que ahora. ¿Eso era posible? El verdadero reto sería en verano, que iba a hacer con la ropa, no podía maquillar todo mi cuerpo. Traté de apartar esos pensamientos. Como si simplemente no evocarlos solucionara el problema.

La tarde pasó rápido, dándole paso al momento que más temía en todo el día la noche. Eran como las ocho y media. Yo estaba acostada en mi cama con la mirada perdida. Pronto llegaría, era día de semana, por lo que tenía que estar temprano para presentarse mañana a trabajar. Escuche el auto estacionar, no me animé a mirar por la ventana. Quizás si no me veía se olvidaría de mi por un rato. La puerta se abrió, comencé a sudar. Tenía pánico.

Cerré lo ojos y trate de pensar en Sasuke, aun qué quizás no sea el chico que me encontró ese nombre le quedaba bien. Él estaba agachado frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos. Trate de pensar el la voz que escuche, su "¿Estás bien?" resonó en mi cabeza. Entonces con ese mismo tono dijo: "tranquila, no hagas ruido. No llores porque sabrá que estás aquí. –hizo una pausa- Yo siempre voy a protegerte, estoy contigo"

Eso me tranquilizo, un poco. Guarde silencio mientras escuchaba los pasos avanzar por la casa. Estaba en el pasillo que conecta a los tres cuartos, el mío está en una punta, la de Kotaro en el medio más cerca de la mía, y la suya en la otra punta. Me cubrí con las sabanas parte del rostro. Abrí un poco los ojos, Sasuke no estaba, pero eso no me choco esta vez, por que mis desilusiones son completamente secundarias en los momentos que temo por mi vida. Había una sombra que se veía por debajo de mi puerta. Demonios estaba allí. Retuve un grito de pánico.

Cerré los ojos tratando de fingir estar dormida, Imagine a Sasuke detrás de mí para tranquilizarme. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y la fragancia a alcohol me hizo saber que estaba allí. Sasuke puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y dijo: "_no emitas sonido_" Y me abrazó. Lo que me resultó extraño fue que esa vez yo no había decidido lo que me dijo. Siempre decía lo que yo quería escuchar para darme fuerza, pero esta vez hablo solo.

Pero en ese momento mi locura no importaba, Sentí su presencia unos minutos más, luego sus pasos se alejaron, la puerta se cerró y un par de insultos se escucharon en murmullo. No abrí los ojos hasta que escuche su puerta cerrarse.

Esta noche estaría bien, cerré los ojos. Sasuke me sonreía. No sabía como, pero de muchas formas sabía que el me rescataría algún día, real o no. No importa solo recuerdo que antes de dormir lo miré y dije: "_Sasuke, te ameré por __siempre_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Bueno primero que nada perdón por la demora, no tenía mucha imaginación a la hora de escribir

Gracias por los reviews, y el apoyo espero que el cap no los decepcione.

Yume no Kaze (sabes yo que me pregunta por que solo usuarios dejaban reviews, bueno gracias por avisarme soy tan despistada que no sabía eso xD); Ikamari; youweon; dana haruno; Elvs-pro-sasusaku; cari-sama: Chibi Sakurita; SasteR; AniiChan15; pipey; Pepita ; Nanfy-Uchiha; minako uchiha yuki; edison; Cristina; karoru01; poly; kaoru-chan.

En fin gracias a todos por sus comentarios, hasta el próximo cap (prometo que trataré de hacerlo más rápido)

Saludos, gracias por leer reviws?


	4. No falsas esperanzas

Golpes y lágrimas

By:Yuki Elric

Por primera vez en semanas no había tenido pesadillas, he inusualmente había dormido muy cómoda a decir verdad. Me desperté un poco más relajada que lo usual. Aún sentía el dolor pero me estaba acostumbrando, me miré al espejo, las marcas no habían desaparecido pero se veían mejo que ayer. Mi cara estaba menos hinchada, el moretón estaba pasando a un color más verdoso.

Deje de preocuparme de mi salud psicológica, solo para atender un poco la física. Ignorar el dolor era una cosa, pero ver mi cuerpo en esas condiciones era doloroso y humillante. Marcas y moretones de todos tamaños se extendían por todos lados. Quizás debería comenzar una dieta que ayude a mis músculos a sanarse más rápido. Por lo que averigüe hasta ahora tendría que consumir más proteínas y antioxidantes. Ya encontraría una forma de sumarlo a mi dieta.

Luego de bañarme comencé a maquillarme, esta vez utilicé sombra marrón fuerte. No quería volver a llevar un color tan estrambótico como ayer, no quería llamar la atención. Cubrí el resto de mi rostro con base y volví a dejar mi pelo suelto. Me puse el uniforme y me preparé para ir a desayunar. Como de costumbre revisé la casa, otra vez solo estábamos Kotaro y yo. Dejé todo listo y luego desperté a mi hermano. Su bus vino más temprano que de costumbre, así que me quedé sola. Salí a la calle y me apoye contra la pared mientras esperaba. Empezando así mi primera divagación mental del día de hoy.

Ese chico, Sasuke, probablemente fuera real, pero eso no quiere decir que sea _mi Sasuke_. Caer en cuenta de eso fue como recibir un balde con agua helada. Él solo era visiblemente muy parecido, hasta exacto. Pero él no me había consolado, ni ayudado ¡Demonios él ni siquiera me conocía! Para él solo era la chica que se desmayo en el pasillo, es más seguro que solo me sonrió por lastima. Rememore mi apariencia de ayer. Que otra cosa podría pensar de mi "la pobre chica estrambótica que se desmaya". Trate de alejar ese pensamiento de mi, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me rechazara pero si el llegaba a decirme algo como los demás esa imagen nunca desaparecería, y _mi_ Sasuke ya no aparecería por que de alguna forma extraña hasta mi propia imaginación me marginaría. Sentía tanta lastima de mi misma y de lo extremadamente sensible que me estaba poniendo.

Abrí los ojos y pestañee un par de veces para disipar las lágrimas, desde ahora haría eso para que no ocurrieran incidentes como ayer. El autobús llegó, esta vez entre rápido y me senté en el fondo con tal de no escuchar a todos hablando de mí. Me repetí una y otra vez que alguien más ya haría algo tonto y la gente dejaría de hablar de mí. Cuando llegamos fui directamente a biología. Mi sorpresa fue que cuando llegué al salón me encontré con Ino parada justo delante de la puerta.

-Hola, Ino -dije mirándola- ¿Qué haces en la puerta?

-Faltó el profesor, parece que pidió que nos repartieran en demás clases, yo tengo que ir a economía -me causo mucha gracia ver su expresión de asco- solo vine a saludarte y por cierto en la puerta esta la planilla ve a donde tienes que ir, ¡te veo en el almuerzo!

-¡Nos vemos!- dije sin mucho entusiasmo, no es que no quisiera verla es solo que hoy mi mente estaba en otra cosa.

-Mire la lista y busque mi nombre con la vista.

**Haruno Sakura, Psicología, salón 14.**

Dude un segundo en si reírme o no por la evidente ironía de las cosas. Al final decidí que se vería demasiado lunático reír solo por eso. Fui a psicología, la verdad tenía mucho miedo. Se darían cuenta fácilmente que estaba loca. El profesor comenzaría psicoanalizarme o tal vez con solo mirarme notaría que hay algo mal en mi. ¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo ponerme a la defensiva por cosas insignificantes! Claro que no se darían cuenta, yo no soy tan rara, es más casi aparento ser normal, y ni el mismo Sigismund Freud podía diagnosticar a un loco con solo verlo mucho menos un profesor.

Entre a la clase todavía con un poco de pánico, el profesor me miró y luego me dijo que me esperaba y que me sentara junto a una chica pelirroja, creo que se llamaba Karin o algo así. Él se paró y delante de la clase preguntó: "¿Quién quiere decirle a Sakura que estamos dando?"

Una chica rubia con cuatro coletas dijo- Ayer estábamos haciendo una introducción al tema de los amigos imaginarios.

-Muy bien Temari, bueno Sakura déjame explicarte, probablemente alguna vez hayas escuchado de los amigos imaginarios -asentí quedamente tratando de prestarle atención.-Veras...En general, se supone que los amigos imaginarios tienen una función positiva para los niños en momentos en que ellos no son capaces de expresar bien sus sentimientos. Incluso hay ocasiones en que sus propios sentimientos negativos se los atribuyen a ellos. Por ejemplo, para evitar un reto o castigo cuando el niño hace algo malo culpa a su amigo imaginarios.- Volví a sentir pero esta vez claramente interesada- Los amigos imaginarios también surgen como respuesta a las idealizaciones e ideas positivas. Junto a estos personajes tienen espacio para satisfacer sus anhelos y deseos, en general, en esas instancias pueden satisfacer algunas necesidades que no tienen en su entorno habitual.

La imagen de Sasuke vino a mi mente. ¿Podría ser que mi Sasuke solo fuera un amigo imaginario? ¿Y que Sasuke solo fuera un chico similar?

-Principalmente este fenómeno se da en niños que son hijos únicos que conviven solos con el mundo adulto y que no han ingresado todavía a un jardín infantil, a un espacio de sociabilización. Por lo tanto, sus amigos imaginarios surgen para satisfacer algunas necesidades que no se les brinda en su medio. Hay autores que también plantean que surgen debido a que el niño presenta carencias afectivas-

¿Eso era todo, carencias afectivas? Bueno mi padre me golpea, la gente me odia, me escondo de mis amigas. ¡Claro que tengo carencias afectivas! Pero Sasuke, _Mi Sasuke_ por más que no sea real el más que eso. Yo no ando jugando ni nada. Él solo me apoya y aunque no sea real es más que eso. O quiero creer. Si tenía que ser diferente, por que al fin y al cabo yo siempre supe que no era real y los niños creen que son reales ¿verdad? Lo mío era solo una pequeña ilusión.

El profesor explico otras cosas más acerca de los "amigos imaginarios", hicimos un trabajo práctico en parejas y la verdad la clase se me pasó muy rápido. Aunque hable con mi compañera fue tan extrañamente relajante hablar con una persona que no sabe nada de ti y que solo quiere tener conversaciones casuales. Era una chica simpática, yo solo la conocía de vista es más nunca en todos los años de instituto había tenido una clase con ella. Fue lindo casi olvidarse de las cosas por un segundo.

Yo ya me había auto convencido de que Sasuke no era un amigo imaginario, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo confirmara. Aun que no encontraría una forma de preguntarlo sin ponerme en evidencia. ¿Qué le diría?: Disculpe profesor, en el caso hipotético de que una persona sea rechazada por casi todo su entorno, pero tiene que simular estar bien para no lastimar a nadie y la única forma de tener un poco de paz es pensando en una persona que le diga que todo estará bien pero que no existe. ¿La persona en la que piensa no es un amigo imaginario verdad?... Sería muy estupido decir todo eso, además conociéndome a mi lo diría todo rápido y se me trabarían las palabras, y cuando me pidiera que lo repita me pondría a llorar, quedaría en evidencia, luego me declararían como "inestable mental" y terminaría en uno de esos hospitales de las películas con las paredes blancas y el chaleco de fuerza. Ya estaba poniéndome paranoica de nuevo. Es más creo que últimamente estoy más bipolar de lo normal en una persona.

La clase termino junté mis cosas antes de irme a historia, y Karin me intercepto he intercambiamos teléfonos. Simpática quizás hablara con ella cuando quisiera distraerme.

Me fui a historia, cuando llegué me senté con Hinata, la salude casi instantáneamente. Estaba tanto tiempo vagando en mi mente que casi hacía las cosas por inercia. Tal vez tendría que poner un poco más de empeño por permanecer en tierra cuando estaba con las chicas, ya que les estaba mintiendo todo el tiempo por lo menos trataría de no preocuparlas. El profesor todavía no llegaba, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

-Y ¿Cómo están tus clases? Hace mucho que no me cuentas nada -traté de sonar lo más casual posible.

Hinata pareció sorprenderse por mi pregunta. Me molestó en un principio, pero debía esperarlo, estos meses he estado tanto tiempo en mi mundo de complicaciones que no sorprendía que fuera una intrusa en su mundo.

-Bien, el taller de música va a hacer una muestra para traer nuevos estudiantes y quieren que toque -mientras lo decía su voz se iba llenando de orgullo.

-¡Enserio! Eso es excelente. Tu padre de seguro está muy orgulloso -dije casi sin pensar, pero luego esa frase me causó un leve pinchazo en el pecho.

Nadie estaría orgulloso de mi nunca. Mucho menos mi padre.

-Si, se puso muy contento... Fue raro sabes que es muy reservado -su voz sonó muy tierna cuando lo dijo, como feliz pero a la vez riéndose de un chiste privado-¿Y tú Sakura?

Me trabé por un segundo, no pensé que cambiaría de tema tan rápidamente.

-Bien, estoy aprendiendo a hacer las compras y tratando de mantener la casa en orden -me miró dubitativa un segundo.

-Se que no es cortés de mi parte preguntar pero... estás distante y me preocupa...¿me dirías por qué?-

Su pregunta me causo un escalofrió, y me puso nerviosa. Cuando me di cuenta de que esa pregunta podía tener una respuesta muy fácil y creíble.

-Desde que mamá murió, es raro acostumbrase a su ausencia. Los primeros días fueron horribles, pero a la vez muy agotadores. Y cuando uno se calma unos meses después es cuando se da cuenta de que se fue y que no va a volver -no era una mentira de hecho era real, sentí un nudo en la garganta, el que se siente cuando tienes que contar tus pesares en voz alta- y no sabes lo horrible que es despertarse ir a la cocina y no ver a mamá preparando el desayuno, o volver de la escuela y no verla esperándote en el recibidor, o irse a dormir... sin que ella vaya a decirte buenas noches -mi voz se quebró al final estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

Centre mi vista en el techo, para que las lágrimas no cayeron y comencé a pestañear. Pude sentir como Hinata me abrazaba. Había funcionado no iba a llorar, mi amiga me creía. Pero la sensación de humedad de cuando uno termina o está apunto de llorar, y el sabor amargo de una mentira a medias era lo que más estaba presente en mi por lo menos.

El profesor llegó y la clase comenzó, Hinata me pidió perdón por lo bajo, dijo algo de desahogarse y de que siempre estaría conmigo. Yo solo asentí. La clase pasó rápido después de eso. Salí y me dispuse a pasar las dos horas que me quedaban hasta el almuerzo. En ellas me sentaba sola ya que mis compañeros eran tan descarados de hablar mal de mi en mi cara.

Cuando terminaron salí de allí lo más rápido que pude y fui a la cafetería, era tan odioso que mi clase antes del almuerzo quedara tan lejos casi tenía que caminar hasta la otra punta del Instituto.

Estaba por doblar en la intercepción de dos pasillos, cuando vi al verdadero Sasuke que iba con un chico rubio ha la cafetería. Instantáneamente me sonroje, no lo conocía pero que me halla llevado hasta la enfermería y que sea igual a mi amado imaginario, era suficiente para ponerme nerviosa. Traté de hacer de cuenta de que no lo había visto, lo más probable es que para él fuera simplemente una extraña y que no quería saber de mí.

Cuando llegamos a la unión de los pasillos, yo llegué primera, por lo que él estaba detrás de mí. Sabía que era mejor ignorarlo, no me haría bien hacerme falsas esperanzas. Para mí el lucía como mi hombre perfecto, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera algo especial con él. Es más no teníamos nada. Cuando lo ví me costó separarlo de mi Sasuke, pero es algo que tenía que hacer, por que no son la misma persona, es más uno no es una persona. A parte cuantas posibilidades había de que un chico se fijara en mi, no es que sea fea, pero ¿Qué me hacía especial? Salvo mi pelo ¿Qué otra cosas me diferenciaba de los demás?... Ya basta, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era otro problema de autoestima.

-Hola -dijo una voz junto a mí, pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho.

Voltee para verlo ¡no podía cree que me estuviera hablando!.

-Hola -

-¿Estás bien...? -Hizo una pausa tratando de saber mi nombre.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura -Me gustó tanto decirle mi nombre, esa extraña sensación parecida a la felicidad se apoderó de mi.

-Uchiha Sasuke -dijo presentándose, y poniendo una sonrisa torcida- ¿Estás bien Sakura?

-Si -hice una pausa- gracias por llevarme a la enfermería.

-Hmp, No hay problema, trata de no desmayarte muy a menudo, no se si la próxima vez podré atraparte -fue extraño pero eso casi sonó galante, pero si sonó fastidioso.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -mi voz sonó mucho más orgulloso de lo que pensé.

-¡Ya! Es una broma no lo tomes tan a pecho -dijo con un tono divertido ¿la causaba gracia mi enojo?

Suspiré con resignación, sabía que no sería igual que mi Sasuke, él no diría lo que quería escuchar.

-Hablando enserio, pudiste haberte golpeado feo, estabas cerca del vitral de trofeos... si hubieras dado dos pasos más probablemente tendrías que haber ido al hospital -hizo una pausa- solo ten más cuidado ¿Si?

-Si -mi tono fue casi ido y ausente.

Iba a decirme algo más, yo lo se no estaba usando el típico tono para terminar la conversación. Volteó a ver mí rostro, se tildó un segundo y se paró de repente. Miró mi rostro más concentrado cuando yo me detuve también. Me miró con... ¿tristeza? pareció caer en cuenta de algo, luego solo me sonrió y dijo: "nos vemos después" y fue junto con su amigo que caminaba unos metros detrás de nosotros.

¿Él estaba preocupado por mi? ¿Quiere verme? No, ¡Sakura no! No te ilusiones, es normal los chicos atentos se preocupen por las persona. Llegué a la cafetería, pedí mis cosas algo de carne -para obtener proteínas- y un pequeño recipientes con frutillas -para obtener algunos antioxidantes-, era muy bueno que nuestra cafetería tuviera tanta variedad de cosas, sino se me complicaría mucho consumirlos en otro momento del día.

Me senté con las chicas, y esta vez traté de estar lo más presente posible, si quería que todo estuviera lo más normal posible, aunque sea en un aspecto de mi vida. Era tan extraño hablar de cosas que quizás hace unos meses me hubieran importado mucho, y que ahora no significaban nada para mi. Es extraño. Cuando te pasa algo muy feo en la vida, te ves obligado a crecer más rápido que los demás y puede que para algunas cosas yo sea una chica de diecisiete años, pero siento que respondo al mundo como si ya fuera adulta. Hace unos meses yo era una chica tan diferente, para empezar yo era una hija de mamá, siempre la andaba llamando para que no se preocupara y siempre la andaba abrazando y cosas así, estudiaba menos que ahora, no era muy adicta a la moda, pero me gustaba saber un poco de moda y de vez en cuando comprarme algo bonito después de haber ahorrado meses, también pasaba mi día mirando series y haciendo tonterías en Internet. Pero cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, me di cuenta de que eso era tan vano, no la parte de mamá sino lo demás. ¿A quién le importa si no tienes algo nuevo y lindo de esta temporada? Las series pueden distraerte pero ¿a quien le importa si el protagonista se queda con la chica cuando tiene problemas de verdad?

No es que fueran cosas malas, es más estaba completamente bien que no me importaran muchas otras cosas, por que yo era una chica solamente, una normal que tenía amigas en las que podía confiar, era algo despistada e histérica, con la familia perfecta, pero me di cuenta de que hay cosas importantes, gente que sufre más de lo que debería estar permitido, y otras tantas situaciones que si uno no está cerca no las siente. Hasta que ocurren.

No pasó mucho más hasta que tuve que volver a casa, mi actuación de hoy parecía haberlas calmado un poco. Era mejor así que la gente no se preocupara mucho por mí, que no me marcara ni me tachara de nada. Así todos nos ahorraríamos una angustia. Cuando llegué a casa Kotaro ya estaba allí, me contó las novedades de su día, con solo trece años era muy divertido ver cuales eran sus mejores preocupaciones, hoy me contaba acerca de una chica que se le había declarado. No estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y dijo que tenía que pensarlo y ahora me preguntaba que hacer. El aire de inocencia que se respiraba en él no era el mismo que cuando estaba mamá, pero era mejor que antes. Él si se estaba recuperando y aunque yo no, era mejor así.

El resto de la tarde me perdí en mis pensamientos, sobretodo en el rostro de Sasuke cuando me miró de forma extraña hoy. Me habían gustado chicos antes pero eso fue tan diferente, nunca mi corazón había palpitado tan estrepitosamente cuando me hablaba un chico. Quizás ya me estaba volviendo tan ermitaña que me encariñaría con la única persona que me dice algo lindo. Me negaba a pensar que sentiría algo más por ese Sasuke. Por que ¿no dejaría a alguien entrar en mi mundo solo por ser bueno verdad? ¿Sería algo tonto he imprudente dejar que se meta en mi mundo y en mi cabeza? ¿Si lo tenía tan claro por qué no me importaba? Tal vez por que aún esperaba que me rescate en un caballo blanco. Me reí de mi credulidad. Por enésima vez No ha falsas esperanzas.

Y estaba pensando mucho en él sería mejor que me pusiera a hacer la cena. Fui a abrir la alacena cuando noté que no tenía un ingrediente importante. Dudé cinco minutos en ir a comprarlo. Al final me decidí y fui a buscarlo al negoció de la esquina. Regresé y cuando terminé de cocinar llamé a Kotaro. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para las ocho y media. No me preocupé cuando terminamos de comer, ocho y diez mandé a Kotaro a dormir, levanté la mesa y fui a ver que Kotaro se hubiera dormido, con eso se hicieron las ocho y veinte, Pensé que llegaría a guardar los platos y esconderme en mi cuarto en diez minutos. Pero no fue así y quizás si no hubiera dudado cinco minutos en ir a comprar lo que faltaba, o si no hubiera ido, o si no me hubiera quedado hablando mucho con Kotaro, si hubiera hecho las cosas más rápido, o si no fuera tan malditamente pulcra y hubiera guardado los platos después de una simple lavada. Quizá entonces si me hubiera podido esconder, o tal vez hubiera escuchado al auto frenar hubiera sabido que él había llegado, antes de escuchas la puerta del recibidor, que es contiguo a la cocina.

Mi sangre se heló, sabía lo que venía ahora. No me atreví a voltear, estaba en shock. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Apagué la canilla y dejé los platos en el fregadero. Sentí sus pasos acercarse, su olor y su mano en mi hombro, un aullido desgarrador salió de su garganta lleno de furia, emulando decir: "tú". Me dio vuelta por el hombro me tiró en un rincón en la cocina, y comenzó a pegarme sin piedad. Primero Me golpeó en el brazo que todavía me dolía por su agarre brusco. Luego comenzó a golpearme como era costumbre, sin miramientos, ni piedad, los sollozos quedos morían en mi garganta, junto a los gemidos de dolor. No podía sentir parte de mi cuerpo, estaba seudo apoyada en la pared, tratando de no caer al suelo, por que era horrible que me golpeara en el cuerpo y en el rostro. Pero sería mucho peor si caía al suelo. Hasta ahora me había golpeados dos veces en el rostro, y no me sorprendió por que la gente que golpea, no retrocede ni un paso. El dolor estaba presente en todo momento.

Pude sentir las viejas heridas abrirse, los moretones de estos días, los nuevos y es que nunca podría recuperarme de los golpes si esto seguía así. Mis piernas temblando y pasó lo peor caí al piso. Lo peor de todo no fue sentir todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis herida, ni que esta vez podía sentir el calor de la sangre que estaba en mi brazo, por que sus golpes habían logrado romper parte de mi dañada piel, no, lo peor de todo fue cuando me pateó en el estomago como si fuera un perro. Me dedicó una mirada de odió, y en mi agonía, en el suelo manchado de la cocina, vi a la bestia que me golpeaba salir por la puerta, ese que antes solía llevarme al parque y llamarme: "_**mi princesita**_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lees el Fic por favor deja Reviews. haras que una chica esté un poco más feliz.

Gracias por leer y por lo reviews!!

bueno esté capítulo traté de hacerlo un poco más dramatíco, a lo que viene ¿Qué les pareció el toque fina? _I'm so bad_? poor Sakura.

Contestando algunos de los temas que me llamaron de los reviews: No, no se preocupen no voy a hacer que se enamoren muy rápido. Por que no es creible eso de que una chica va por la calle y derepente ve a un chico y no lo conoce, pero sabe que es el amor de su vida. Capaz que algunas personas les guste pero no es creible y trato de hacerlo lo más real posible.

hice lo más que pude para hacerlo más largo,pero hasta ahora solo conseguí estó.

polera de fan de mi historia mmm...xD =D

Espero no desepcionarlos con el cap.

ya algo más serios: la gente golpeada es un caso muy serio, y siempre es mejor denunciarlo, aunque sea en un caso como sakura en que parezca mejor no decirlo. Por que hay que alejarse de esas personas, son muy pelirosas, primero se tiene que ir a una comizaría, sería mejor si fuera una comizaría de la mujer ya que están especializadas en esos temas. Luego de la denuncia se les hará un examen medíco y psicológico para chequear la veracidad y daño del demandante, creo que en la mayoría de los paises se arresta a la persona demandada (aunque sea el tutor legal). Y en caso de las parejas, por más arrepenido que diga que está nunca se debe volver con una persona golpeadora, dejar pasar una vez de paso a permitir otra, y por más enamorado que se esté de alguien **Primero** me tengo que querer a mi misma. por que eso no es amor, es obseción y masoquismo.

gracias por los reviews: yukio; SasteR; setsuna17; layla ; Yume no Kaze; lili; Nanfy-Uchiha; Elvs-pro-sasusaku; Chibi Sakurita; death linkin; kaoruchan; Kunoichis-San; edison; poly; SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI .


	5. Dejando entrar

Golpes y Lágrimas

By: Yuki Elric

Desperté muy adolorida, no podía con mi cuerpo. Estaba tan golpeado, traté de levantarme y esta vez tropecé en mi primer intento. El contacto con el suelo fue una pequeña agonía. Me levanté torpemente, y traté de caminar. Dolía y mucho… no aguantaría todo el día si quería fingir. Me acerqué al escritorio y con algo de dificultad abrí un cajón. Sacó una pequeña tira de remedios, solo tenía _ibuprofeno 800_*, no era mucho considerando mi estado pero era mejor que nada. Saqué una pastilla, la tragué fácilmente. Esperando que dentro de poco surtiera su efecto. No quería repetir el martirio de caminar de la cocina a su cama.

Con paso torpe aun, llegué a la ducha. Traté limpiar y desinfectar las heridas abiertas, pero mientas lo hacía no pode evitar recordar lo que sucedió cuando todo terminó.

_Quedé hecha un ovillo en el suelo, no sabía de donde pero desde que empezó hasta que terminó, no había parado de escuchar un extraño y ahogado sonido de fondo. Luego cuando él se fue y aun estaba en el piso, noté que todo ese tiempo ese ruido había sido yo. Y también que las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, sin darme cuenta quizás había estado llorando todo el tiempo._

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar –inútilmente- pensar en otra cosa. Salí un poco más apurada del baño, la pastilla estaba surtiendo efecto. No era como estar sana pero era un alivio, tomé la tira de pastillas y la deje en mi mochila. Nunca se sabe cuando la necesitaría. Me miré en el espejo y comencé mi tarea de disimular lo mejor posible los daños. Tenía inflamado el lado izquierdo de mi cara, marcas en las dos mejillas y unos moretones amarillentos por encima de los parpados. No tuve mucha opción, me coloqué una sombra verde apenas mas oscuras que el color de mis ojos, disimulando el resto de mis marcas solo con base. Cuando terminé me dispuse a ir a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras preparaba las cosas me encargué de dejar la cocina como se supone, debía estar. Había tomado una determinación, ahora debía ser más fuerte, asegurarme de que nadie sospeche y sobretodos las cosas preocuparme más por mi. Por que si las cosas seguían así se me iba a escapar de las manos.

Después de eso me encargué de todo, casi por inercia. Ya estaba en el colegio, fingiendo mi papel de chica común, pero en realidad yo no estaba allí. Mi mente vagaba pensando en el futuro. Cuando cumpliera los dieciocho me podría ir y llevaría a Kotaro conmigo. Tomaría un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras voy a la universidad y conseguiría un modesto apartamento donde mantenernos seguros y a salvo. Eso me costaría mucho, probablemente tendría que sacrificar muchas cosas a las que estoy acostumbrada, pero a pesar de todo es mejor que sacrificarme a mí.

Hoy volví ha hacer una gran actuación por que parecía que esta vez ya habían terminado sus peores sospechas, aunque no habían cesado del todo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, quizás era mi impresión pero sentía que la gente me miraba. Debía admitir que mi manera de caminar ya se veía algo extraña pero tampoco era algo tan notorio. Creí escuchar mi nombre y voltee solo para ver venir a Sasuke en mi dirección.

-Hola –susurré, no sabía por que pero estar cerca de él me ponía feliz.

-Hola –dijo poniéndose a la par mío. Sonrió de lado- ¿Crees que les moleste a tus amigas si te robo para la hora del almuerzo?

Paré en seco cuando lo preguntó. Fue algo tan extraño, entre un tono juguetón y arrogante. Pero eso la verdad no me importo.

-Creo que no les molestará –dije casi mirando al piso, a pesar de todo yo seguía siendo una chica tímida.

Rió levemente por mi reacción. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería el fue a pedir las cosa y me dejó en una mesa. ¿Por qué sería tan bueno conmigo? Eso me ponía nerviosa. Y también el hecho de que mis amigas me miraran del otro lado de la cafetería. Ino parecía algo enojada y no paraba de hacerme señas que de seguro querían decir algo como "te mataré" o "tenderas que dar muchas explicaciones", Tenten parecía feliz y Hinata miraba con una mezcla de alivió y preocupación.

Ahora que lo pensaba ninguna de ellas sabía nada de él. Nunca me había molestado en decirle, quizás era la costumbre de no decir nada del imaginario.

Estaba en un pequeño momento de nervios tanto que no noté que Sasuke había vuelto. Puso mi bandeja junto a mí, y se sentó justo en frente. Salí de un pequeño trance cuando lo vi.

-Gracias –murmuré muy apresuradamente.

-No hay por que –dijo con una sonrisa.- sabes, eres una chica muy despistada.

Luego de eso soltó una animada risa, lo que me hizo enrojecer y eso pareció causarle más gracia aun. No estoy segura, pero hasta un punto yo creo que mi timidez le divierte… mucho.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó de la nada.

-Cumplí los diecisiete 28 de marzo ¿tú? –dije mirándole a los ojos.

-El 23 de julio voy a cumplir los dieciocho –respondió con un deje de superioridad- ¿Familia?-cuestionó de la nada.

Me tomó un minuto responder – vivó con mi padre y con mi hermano menor, mi madre falleció hace unos meses.

Se quedó estático unos segundos – Lo siento.

-Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada –traté de poner una sonrisa, pero estoy segura de que no fue nada convincente- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Yo vivó con mis padres y mi hermano mayor, familia de abogados, no te imaginas lo tedioso que es –dijo con algo de fastidio.

La charla siguió,hablamos de cosas muy casuales en realidad. Pero aun así sabía que no tendría que hablar de nada. Por que a pesar de todo, sabía que le estaba dando a Sasuke una entrada a mi vida y eso me asustaba. Dejarlo entrar sería permitirle dejar que descubra. Tal vez vuelva a estar perseguida pero la forma en que me miró era tan extraña, no parecía estar mintiendo pero yo sentía que me miraba como si fuera algo frágil y que a su vez estaba muy al pendiente de todos mis movimientos. Creo que de todas las veces que tuve que fingir esta fue la que me costó más.

Disimuladamente, tomé otra de las pastillas en el almuerzo, lo que me faltaba ahora iba a tener que tomar pastillas luego de unas horas. Felicidades Sakura, ahora eres golpeada, marginada, huérfana, loca y con una necesidad de tomar pastillas. Tú si que no te pierdes nada. Pensé con una entonación sarcástica.

Las últimas clases pasaron muy rápido para mí. Tenten me preguntó cosas y me advirtió que Ino estaba entre feliz y enojada, pero conociéndola estaba más feliz que nada. Al final concluí en que él lunes les diría todo. Bueno quizás no todo, pero lo que pudiera decir sin sonar extraña o poco cuerda. Aun que estaba segura de que esa parte iba a sonar a película, me la imaginaba a Ino preguntarme cuando lo conocí y sus conjeturas de amor a primera vista cuando le dijera que fue el que me llevó a la enfermería.

Me levante de mi asiento y fijé mi dirección hasta el bus. Hoy casi no tenía ganas de nada. Me había cansado de vivir así, pero que iba a hacer no era que pudiera hacerme la rebelde, la feminista o la chica de los derechos humanos, no por que esas cosas sirven en las familias normales, y mi casa ahora estaba en la ley de la selva y yo debajo de la cadena alimenticia.

Llegué a la parada de los bus cuando recordé un pequeño pero muy importante detalle. Hoy era viernes primero de mes, por lo que los transportes tenían un pequeño chequeo mensual y nos teníamos que ir caminando. Comenzaba a preguntarme si había alguna posibilidad de que algún ser superior me odiara he hiciera mi vida miserable.

Ninguna de mis compañeras o conocidos vivía por mi dirección, y desde la escuela a mi casa eran como diez u once cuadras caminando. Era feo caminar sola, pero sería peor tener que caminar bien hasta casa.

-No me digas que olvidaste que hoy no nos llevaban a casa –reconocí su voz aun sin verle el rostro, y a pesar de que lo "conocía" hace poco me sonó tan familiar que me extraño- Cuando dije que eras despistada, estaba completamente equivocado eres una tremenda olvidadiza que vive en su propio limbo y no presta atención de las cosas.

-Lo siento –dije automáticamente y bajando la cabeza, no quería que Sasuke me viera tan… perdida.

-¿Y ahora por que te disculpas? –Me miró de arriba abajo y pareció entender que no estaba con mucho ánimo- No seas tan extremista por todo, que tiene de malo al fin y al cabo creo que es algo que te da gracias.

Todavía mirando al suelo me sonroje, un poco de esperanza se asomo en mi y lo mire algo sería pero a la vez embelezada.

-Si y quizás tu torpeza y que te desmayes te convierten en una damisela en apuros –contestó socarrón.

Si antes estaba roja ahora estaba bordo y eso solo le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Pero no te preocupes, _yo estoy aquí para salvarte_ – sabía que no lo decía en el tono que yo esperaría, ni con la intención que yo quería pero esas palabras saliendo de su boca me hicieron temblar.

De la nada tomó mi bolso: - deja hoy yo te llevo a tu casa – me dijo y tomó mi mano para casi arrastrarme hasta el estacionamiento. Mi gran sorpresa fue cuando él paró cerca de una moto.

-No esperaras que yo suba a eso ¿verdad? -dije incrédula y estoy segura de que mi voz sonó infantil y con miedo.

No era que odiara las motos, de hecho me gustaban. Me gustaban cuando yo no tenía que subirme en ellas. Con todos los peligros de conducir con moto he incluso con el casco se pueden tener accidentes grabes. Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas. Pero que Sasuke tuviera mi misma edad no ayudaba mucho a que confiara.

Él ignorando olímpicamente mi comentario, guardo mi mochila atrás y me dio un casco.

-¿Estás loco? No vamos a ir en moto –dije enojada por que me estuviera ignorando.

-¿Tu padre no te deja? –preguntó serio.

Me trabe cuando dijo eso- no, no es eso. Mi madre quería comprarme una moto antes para que aprendiera a manejarme un poco más sola. Pero es muy inseguro para mi gusto y… los autos son más lindos –traté de sonar casual, pero parece que yo hacía un melodrama por todo.

-Entonces te deja –concluyó, en parte tenía razón- si piensas que voy a dejar que vayas a tu casa caminando mientras se que puedo llevarte, estás muy equivocada.

Lo pensé unos segundos: - ¿Hace cuando que manejas mostos?

-Desde los once –dijo con orgullo- y autos desde lo catorce, sin multas hasta ahora así que no puedes negarte.

Me mordí el labio, no estaba segura si sería lo mejor. Pero al diablo, en ese momento no me importó, ni mis miedos, ni mi padre, ni nada. Tomé el casco en un momento de decisión. Él ya había subido y tenía el casco puesto. Me subí detrás de él y mi primera intención fue agarrarme de la parte de atrás del asiento. Pero Sasuke dio una pequeña arrancada a la moto y corcoveó apropósito para que en la frenada cayera contra él.

-De esa forma es peligroso señorita seguridad, sujétate de mí –me sonrojé ante su petición pero al final accedí- ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

Le dije la dirección sin más, salió andando a una velocidad no muy fuerte en realidad pero la verdad para algunas cosas era una cobarde, y en las que se referían a motos y eso no confiaba ni en mi misma. Me aferré a el en un intento por no ponerme muy nerviosa o quizás tener un poco de seguridad. El viaje pasó rápido para mí, lo cual me dejó con ganas de quedarme un poco más con él.

-Y yo que pensaba que exagerabas, con lo del miedo ¿de verdad te asusta? –aunque fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Solo asentí quedamente y bajé de la moto. Se notaba que estaba preocupado por mi reacción. Yo solo atiné a devolverle el casco y sonreírle.

-Gracias… me hubiera costado mucho llegar sola –lo que era verdad.

-Descuida, no importa. Creo que… nos vemos mañana –dijo algo desganado.

Iba a responderle con algo como un "claro" o "seguro" pero...

-¡Es moto es genial! –dijo la voz de Kotaro a mis espaldas por lo cual deduje que había llegado antes.

Me voltee a ver a Kotaro toda nerviosa. Se me trababan las palabras y no sabía que decir. No tenía por que ser una situación comprometedora pero, estaba nerviosa igual.

-Hola Sakura, Hola _amigo_ de Sakura –saludó divertido mi hermano.

-Ah… Kotaro, él es Sasuke, un amigo del instituto. Sasuke, Kotaro es mi hermano –dije casi sin pensar.

-Hola –saludó Sasuke, animadamente.

-Bueno creo que nosotros vamos entrando –estaba más que nerviosa. Sasuke conocía a mi hermano. Y estábamos los tres parados en la puerta de mi casa, ese lugar era uno de esos que me parecían inseguros y peligrosos.

Estaba apunto de irme, cuando Sasuke dijo- Sakura tu mochila.

-Ah… cierto disculpa –dije trabándome en las palabras.

-Tu siempre en tu mundo verdad –dijo el Uchiha extendiendo la mochila hacia mí.

-No te preocupes es normal no se olvida la cabeza solo por que la tiene pegada al cuerpo –acotó Kotaro. Pera que luego ambos comenzaran a reír.

Me dio tanta vergüenza que tomé la mochila bruscamente y comencé a subir la pequeña escalera a la puerta de mi casa.

-Adiós –se despidió Sasuke, gesto que fue correspondido por nosotros y antes de irse dijo- Kotaro encargarte de que se acuerde de hacer los deberes.

Kotaro hizo un saludo militar en señal de haber comprendido y luego entramos a casa. Luego de un momento de silencio.

-Simpático _tu amigo_ –dijo en tono sugerente y burlón.

-Ja ja –me reí falsamente y luego lo mandé a hacer sus deberes.

Entre a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa y simplemente me dejé caer en la cama. A Kotaro le había caído bien Sasuke, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Tenía que prepararme psicológicamente para lo que venía, pero esta vez iba a dejar a mi Sasuke de lado, por que no necesitaba algo que me hiciera dudar de mi cordura y sobretodo yo tenía que afrontar las cosas como adulta y no con fantasías…para mi desgracia y aun que supiera que le debía mucho y que fue algo importante para mí cuando lo necesite, sabía y temía que todo eso acabaría así.

Hoy era viernes, comenzaba el fin de semana. Para todos, el mejor momento de la semana, para mí, mi propio infierno por tres días. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, primero el monstruo llegaría tarde a casa luego de beber, tendría que levantarme a hacer el almuerzo de mañana, mientras él duerme y todos estamos en casa, cosa que me pone muy nerviosa por que me aterra que en algún momento despierte de imprevisto cuando estamos comiendo. Luego de almorzar le ofreceré amablemente a Kotaro la oportunidad de ir a mi cuarto a jugar un juego en la computadora, mientras yo hago de cuenta que leo un libro. Cuando el monstruo despierte se irá como alma que lleva al diablo a una taberna de mala muerte, no sin antes dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa que es el que yo uso para que Kotaro y yo nos mantengamos toda la semana. Vendrá de noche y fingiré estar dormida, por que noté que no me pega cuando estoy dormida. No sé por que y la verdad no quiero saberlo. Luego llegará tarde dormirá cuatro horas y volverá a irse, y en la madrugada del lunes volverá borracho otra vez.

Quizás tenga suerte, y solo me encuentre con él cuando sea de día y este sobrio, pero ya no se que esperarme. Antes por lo menos se nos encontrábamos una hora al día por o menos. Pero conforme a su adición fue creciendo estuvo menos tiempo en casa, un día solo se puso violento –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en la primera vez- y desde entonces hago lo posible por no toparme con él. Pero parece que a mí, no me funciona del todo, pensé en mis heridas.

Traté de darme fuerzas de pensar por que lo hacía, y la verdad no estoy segura de muchas cosas, si lo que hacia era correcto, si lo soportaría y tantas más, de lo que si estaba segura era una cosa. A pesar de todo y de que lo soportaba yo tenía miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lees deja reviews, harías a una chica más feliz (ósea yo xD) _Reviews?_

Bueno apara empezar, gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios… me encantaron los leí todos y gracias por sus felicitaciones, el animo y las criticas constructivas. Me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo. Este cap admito que me quedo raro quise hacer un Sasuke más presente y más Sasuke, no tan idealizado y muñequito de torta. Dentro de todo creo que fui muy buena con Sakura en este cap (aun que no lo crean odio ver sufrir a Sakura, o más en general odio ver sufrir a la gente) Es pero no haberlos decepcionado con el cap

Últimamente no estoy muy inspirada xD pero ya se me ocurrieron cosas para el próximo, y espero poder escribirlas pronto.

Bueno sin más que decir…

Esta vez me agarraron con tiempo así que garcías a: dana haruno( gracias por seguir el fic y espero que te guste el cap); adahi (si hasta a veces yo pienso que es demasiado, pero quiero que se vea relista y que puedan sentir aun que sea un poco de empatía de lo horrible que es); AnnetYesenia(grax espero que este tambien te guste); Nanfy-Uchiha(gracias, espero que le guste este cap, cuídese); SasteR(bueno espero que este cap te guste y que buena idea de matar a alguien creo que la voy a anotar xD); Kunoichis-San(estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que es ligth comparado a la realidad, gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste =3); karoru01(bueno espero que te guste gracias por el apoye y me encante poder transmitir todo eso y que llegue gracias =) ); setsuna17(gracias igual tu espero que te guste el cap); Hikari x Takeru(bueno aquí está la actualizacion espero que te guste, gracias por el apoyo deveras n.n besos); youweon(hay espero que te haya gustado este cap, me intereso mucho tu comentario y como vengo haciendo en el último cap también quiero alejar a Sakura de su Sasuke, pero por lo menos quería hacerlo en dos cap u corte tan limpio no es creíble en una persona que se cree tan inestable.); poly( gracias poly-chan me encanta que te guste y que suene tan creible espero que te guste este cap y lee tu comentario saludos = ) ); hime-chan( gracias, si pero es difícil, si se los dijera sabría que ellas querían hacer algo al respecto y según su situación ella piensa que no le conviene, =( espero que te guste este cap); lili ( si claro que va a haber creo que con este cap te saque algo la duda pero igual lo confirmo, con la otra parte Sakura no podría poner un freno simplemente por que no tiene la fuerza para defenderse y por que no es una conducta general de una golpeada poner un límite por que sabe que cuando quiera tomar el control solo le van a pegar más fuerte); sasusaku love (hayyy más tierna gracias, que bueno que te guste, espero que el cap te guste y leer un comentario tuyo después saludo o.n); -sabaku no haruko- (espero no haberme demorado mucho, gracias y si habrá sasusaku); kaoruchan( gracias, si ese detalle lo pensé en un momento de inspiración o maldad supongo xD espero que te guste el cap Cya!); Elvs-pro-sasusaku(te juro que intento hacerlos más largos pero no se soy muy dramática y algo poco detallista para hacerlo largo por eso trato de postear seguido, si completamente de acuerdo con la primera parte del comentario, espero que te guste y gracias por el apoyo); Yume no Kaze ( te entiendo perfectamente yo también leo los fics por eso y me encanta que el mio le cause eso a alguien espero que te guste el cap saludos); cari-sama ( no hay problema claro que te perdono xD =) y claro que se van a enamorar y ese es un buen funal alternativo me encantaron los efectos espero que te guste el cap cya!); nadeshko-hime ( creo que eres la primera que comento que se dio cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle te felicito muy observadora, y si era lo que quería lograr gracias =) ); Yashamaru Kotohime (gracias por tu comentario, por cierto mi portugués no es muy bueno pero si no entiendes algo dime y tratare de ver como es para que lo entiendas mejor); Jesybert( gracias me alegra que te interese espero que este también chaiito =) ); minako uchiha yuki ( gracias sabes la verdad me divierto leyendo tus comentarios =D espero que este cap te guste besos cya!); paula ladino ( gracias me encanta hace eso, quiere decir que transmite mucho, si pero solo en el colegio y el año pasado este año no tengo); Florciita-chan( gracias muchas gracias, que lindo que me consideres =) y si es un tema serio y trato de llevarlo lo mejor que puedo); pipey :D ( te juro que lo de agrégame me confunde sonara tonto pero ¿A dónde? xD espero que te guste el cap y ese detalle pienso trabajarlo después ); lola( gracias que bueno que te guste, cya!).

*El **ibuprofeno** es un antiinflamatorio no esteroideo, utilizado frecuentemente para el alivio sintomático del dolor de cabeza, dolor dental, dolor muscular , molestias de la menstruación, este último hace que se venda sin receta, la mayoría lo conocerá por las típicas propagandas de la tele y el 800 es demasiado para alguien en buenas condiciones en el caso de Sakura suena ligth pero es mucho.

Saludos nos leemos Cya! _Reviews?_


	6. Los días de lluvia

Golpes y lágrimas

By: Yiki Elric

Era la mañana del domingo, con surte dormí un poco más de dos horas. Des de la ultima vez no había vuelto a golpearme, ya llevaba dos días de solo recuperarme y a pesar de no haberlo hecho por completo debo admitir que había mejorado. Los moretones más pequeños habían desaparecido, mientras que los otros estaban tomando un color algo amarillento. El dolor era tan poco comparado al que estaba acostumbrarme que casi me sentí fuera de mi cuerpo. Pude escuchar, gotas de lluvia chocando contra la cortina. Mi vista paso de recorrer mi cuerpo que estaba recostado en mi cama ha vagar por mi habitación.

Mi habitación, Tan bacía, y como la cortina estaba baja estaba todo sumido en penumbras. Mire la puerta. A diferencia de ayer, y de las otras muchas veces que miraba mi puerta, no lo hacía con temor, por que, esta vez no estaba pensando en que el monstruo podía entrar y golpearme, no esta vez era diferente, tuve la ilusión de que mi madre entrara por esa puerta y me dijera que era hora de levantarse, que me dijera que iríamos por unas películas y que las miraríamos por la tarde todos juntos en el sofá -por que eso era lo que hacíamos en los días de lluvia, por que eso era lo que a las dos nos encantaba hacer en los días de lluvia-.

Cuanto extrañaba esos momentos donde todos estábamos juntos. Cuanto necesitaba a Mamá en estos momentos, quería que me abrasara. Escuche como la puerta del cuarto de mi... ¿padre? no podía decirlo, ni pensarlo, Ese hombre no era mi padre. Él nunca me haría eso. Este era un monstruo. Se escucharon pasos cada vez más cerca, ¿Estaban viniendo hacia aquí? Cerré los ojos instintivamente, y traté de fingir que mi miedo no me estaba dominando y que estaba dormida. No llegó a abrir la puerta y sus pasos retrocedieron. Avanzando por la sala hasta perderse en el recibidor. Luego el auto arrancando y el sonido lejano del motor alejándose.

Suspiré con seguridad y me levante. Caminé con una de mis sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Y deambule por la casa. Kotaro se había quedado en casa de uno de sus compañeros para hacer un trabajo y volvería a casa el lunes luego del colegio. Desde el accidente, las madres de los compañeros de Kotaro se habían solidarizado conmigo por así decirlo. Siempre buscaban excusas para que se quedara en sus casas, siempre acotando que no querían que sus hijos fueran una molestia. Por lo que era muy común que algunas veces Kotaro se quedara a dormir en casa de alguno de sus compañeros. En el fondo estaba muy agradecida con eso. ¿Qué otra mejor forma de tenerlo seguro y alejado de todo esto que estar cerca de gente que se preocupe por él?

Recorrí todas las habitaciones, era una de las costumbre que tenía cuando estaba sola. Saque las sabanas con olor a alcohol de el cuarto principal. Lo limpie y luego puse las Sabanas favoritas de mi madre, no me importo que se ensuciaran los vidrios, así que subí la cortina dejando entrar la típica claridad de un día lluvioso y abrí la ventana. Dejando que ese húmedo y tranquilizador aroma de lluvia inundar toda la habitación. Era como volver el tiempo atrás, en esa pequeña burbuja todo estaba igual que hace unos meces. Yo solo me recosté en la cama, todavía con mi sabana que rodeaba mi cuerpo. Y me deje invadir por todos mis recuerdos. Sasuke, Mi madre, los golpes, Kotaro, la familia. Y de un momento a otro estaba llorando, otra vez.

Era tan gratificante eso de estar sola, sin tener que fingir para nadie y siendo solo tú. Llegó un momento en el que tuve que obligarme a mi misma a calmarme, me levante y deje todo como se supone debería estar y fui a mi cuarto, Me bañe y me vestí cuando estaba por maquillarme, noté que la inflamación de mi cara había desaparecido, los moretones estaban casi del mismo color de la piel, mientras que las marcas eran algo visible todavía, así que hoy no necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para tapar todo, utilice algo de sombra marrón y algo de base.

Miré el reloj, pronto sería hora de comer, la verdad no tenía ganas de cocinar nada. Fui hasta mi mesa de luz y junté el dinero que él había dejado ayer. Algo que me había llamado la atención, esta vez había dejado 100 dólares más de los que solía dejar, eso me tomó por sorpresa, en algunas ocasiones había faltado dinero pero nunca había dejado de más antes. Suponiendo que no hubiera sido un descuido ¿sería porque en esa semana había comenzado a golpearme en el rostro? ¿Es que en algunos de sus escasos momentos de sobriedad se sentía culpable y me dejó más dinero paro poder hacer algo al respecto? ¿Era una forma de guardar mi silencio? ¿Creía que podía comprar mi silencio? Alguna parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera sido un descuido, pero tampoco quería pensar que eran las últimas opciones. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca lo perdonaría. De eso sí estaba segura.

Tomé un poco de dinero, y aprovechando mi momento de soledad para salir, tomé mi celular y una campera con capucha. Y sin más salí.

Llovía a cantaros estaba todo completamente mojado, exactamente como a mi me gustaba. Comencé a caminar en dirección a una plaza muy importante de la ciudad, que está atravesada por una de las avenidas más transitadas. No estaba muy lejos seis o siete cuadras, en esos momentos agradecí que mi casa estuviera relativamente cerca del centro de la ciudad.

No llevaba ni diez minutos caminando y ya estaba completamente empapada. No sabía exactamente que comería, es más no tenía nada planeado. Solo me deje dominar por mi gran deseo de salir de esa casa mientras pudiera. Mi caminar seguía siendo algo torpe pero ya casi podía caminar con normalidad.

Llegue a la plaza y recordé que había uno de esos negocios de comida rápida. Entre y pedí una hamburguesa con unas papas y una gaseosa grande. Y me senté en una de las mesas de la ventana.

Estaba muy distraída en mi mundo de depresiones, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar y me pregunte por que no pude elegir un tono menos ruidoso e insoportable. Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y mire el nombre en la pantallita: Ino.

-¡Hola Ino! –dije con algo de emoción esta vez no fingida, ya que me estaba molestando no poder hablar con nadie.

_-Hola…-_dijo pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte.

_-¡Si! No puedo esperar hasta mañana, ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste somos mejores amiga no? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Y…?_ -

-¡Ya! Tranquila –dije algo subido de tono a causa del mareo que me causo su ataque de preguntas.

_-Lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo esperar… me carcome la curiosidad ¡adelántame algo! ¿Siii? Por favor_ –pronunció entre lamento.

-Esta bien pero solo responderé una cosa, no es justo que te cuente todo a ti primera –acoté seria.

_-¡Kyaa! A ver déjame pensar…_-

-¿Déjame pensar? ¡Hace un segundo me acosaste con preguntas y ahora tienes que pensar en una y te cuesta! –dije simulando enojo.

_-No voy a gastar esta oportunidad con una pregunta tonta _–

-Está bien, espero –

_-¡Demonios! No se me ocurre nada mejor. Eres más que tímida ¿como es que comenzaste a hablar con él? _–

-Fue el chico que me llevo a la enfermería, y luego el día siguiente me pregunto como estaba… y no se solo comenzamos a hablar –

_-¿Te encontró desmayada? Eres peor que una damisela en apuros ­_– dijo para luego reír a carcajadas.

-¡Si ya se suena cliché! –dije para reírme yo también.

_-No te preocupes, he oído peores _– acotó con su tono de superación.

-¿Ah si? ¿Dónde?-

_-Trabajo en una florería lo recuerdas _–

-Si, si ya entendí –dije bajando el tono de voz- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

_-Claro, esta vez dile a tu… ¿Chico? Que te sientas con nosotras _–dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Está bien… se lo haré saber –hice una pausa- Adiós

_-Chao _–

Cerré el móvil y me dispuse a terminar mi comida. Cuando lo hice me levante y me fui a dar una vuelta. De nuevo no quería regresar pero tampoco sabía a donde ir. Me dispuse a caminar más por la avenida hasta adentrarme en el centro de la ciudad. Allí se encontraban las mejores casas de ropa y las oficinas más importantes de la cuidad. Como seguía lloviendo a cantaros no había nadie en la calle.

En otro de mis impulsos, me quite la capucha y deje que las gotas empaparan mi rostro. Esa era otra de las cosas que me encantaban de la lluvia. Y ya que no había nadie que me conociese ni que reparara en mi, no me importo que el maquillaje probablemente se corriera.

De pronto, escuché un trueno se me heló la sangre. Sabía que no era seguro estar fuera en una tormenta como esa. Iba a comenzar una tormenta eléctrica, debía regresar a casa. Me apresure a caminar por las calles resbalosas. Pero la verdad estaba muy lejos de casa y a las pocas cuadras de empezar a correr me canse y comenzó a dolerme el bazo. No tenía resistencia ni para llegar a casa. Me apoyé contre una pared para recobrar el aire. Mientras cada vez comenzaba a llover más fuerte. Había una cortina de agua que no te dejaba ver más allá de diez metros a la redonda, y se comenzaban a formar pequeñas corrientes con el agua que estaba en la calle.

Comenzó a tomarme el pánico. Días como estos algunos bares cierran más temprano. Yo había dejado una nota el otro día explicando que Kotaro no estaría en casa, pero él -él monstro- si llegaba a casa y yo no estaba se enojaría, mucho. Estaba segura que recibiría la paliza de mi vida si no llegaba a casa temprano.

Comencé a correr, aunque mis movimientos eran torpes. Ni siquiera estaba a dos cuadra de la plaza todavía estaba en la zona de las oficinas y negocios. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió esto? Seguí corriendo aunque sentía mis moretones y aunque todavía me dolía el bazo.

Vi una baldosa salida y quise esquivarla, pero mis pies no reaccionaron a tiempo.

Caí con todo el peso de mi cuerpo al piso. Un quejido de dolor escapó por mi garganta. Inútilmente había apoyado las manos para no caer, lo único que había conseguido era no golpearme la cara pero había terminado con raspones en las manos. No sabía que hacer y de la nada note que estaba llorando.

No importara que hiciera no iba a llegar a tiempo. Esto solo me pasaba a mí y de cierta forma yo me lo había buscado. Pase unos minutos en el suelo hasta que sentí que alguien me levantaba, unas manos me tomaron de los brazos – a lo que deje escapar un gritito de dolor ya que me había tocado muy fuerte unos moretones. Sabía que tenía que reaccionar rápido uno no puede fiarse de extraños pero aun estaba algo ida.

-¿Sakura? Eres tú, reacciona –dijo una voz conocida sacudiéndome.

Me paro y me volteo para verme de frente. Sabía quien era. Traté de parecer fuerte, pero cuando levante la vista y vi sus ojos negros preocupados no pude hacer más que volver a llorar.

-Sasuke –dije con tono apagado entre sollozos.

Para luego abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió pero correspondió el gesto. Luego de unos minutos me tranquilicé y pude articular palabra, cuando noté que no estábamos solos. Parados no muy lejos de nosotros estaban, un hombre, que no debía tener más que seis años más que nosotros muy parecido a Sasuke y una mujer joven pero sin duda mucho mayor. Entonces supe que esos eran su madre y su hermano mayor.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, ellos respondieron y me miraron con preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estabas en el piso llorando? –me preguntó Sasuke devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Yo… yo, estaba sola en casa… así que salí, no estaba lloviendo mucho así no pensé que sería un problema, de pronto comenzó a llover fuerte y –no podía decirle tuve miedo de que mi padre viniera más temprano y me golpeara- … no quería preocupar a mi padre y comencé a correr para llegar lo antes posible y… y… me tropecé con esa baldosa –dije señalándola- y me caí… y me duele el tobillo por que fue lo que me golpee con la baldosa… y me puse a llorar y…

Iba a continuar pero la madre de Sasuke me detuvo.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, Sasuke llevaba la a su casa en tu auto –dijo la señora Uchiha para sonreírme con un gesto maternal.

-Si, yo me encargo –Contestó tomándome del brazo.

-Gracias –le dije a la señora Uchiha.

-No hay por que cielo, ve a casa deben estar preocupados por ti –me contestó a lo que solo pude asentir.

Me despedí de la familia de Sasuke y él me llevó hasta su auto que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Yo aún estaba medió ausente me subí al asiento del acompañante, me puse el cinturón y él se dispuso a arrancar.

Prendió el calefactor, dejando que el aire caliente golpeara mi rostro. En ese momento conseguí asimilar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y volviendo a la realidad noté que toda mi ropa mojaba su asiento. Sentí la vergüenza apoderarse de mí y el arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento –dije cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke.

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó, completamente desentendido.

-Te hice quedar mal delante de tu familia –respondí mirando mis piernas.

-Olvídalo, no es nada, de todas formas no creo que les hayas caído mal –acotó socarrón, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

-¿Qué hacian ustedes allí? –dije tratando de romper el hielo.

-Solo tú te caes en frente del estudio de mi familia cuando estamos saliendo –contestó más divertido que le última vez- si no supiera que eres muy despistada pensaría que eres una especia de acosadora.

Reí secamente por su comentario. Ya casi estábamos llegando. Cuando noté que me miraba serio.

-¿Qué ocurre le pregunté? -mientas detenía el auto.

Él no me contestó directamente. Primero trabó las puertas –cosa que me asustó- y luego volteo a mi y me tomó por le mentón. Me sonrojé, pero a diferencia de las otras veces él estaba serio no había una pizca de gracia en su rostro. Movió mi rostro de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro? –dijo con tono iracundo.

Entonces recordé que con todo lo que pasó el maquillaje debí haberse corrido del todo.

-Fue cuando me caí –mentí con la esperanza de que me creyera.

-Ya veo –dijo soltando mi rostro. Por un momento pensé que me había dado la razón, pero con un movimiento brusco tomó mi brazo derecho y levantó la manga de la polera- dime, eso también te lo hiciste cuando te caíste.

Mi brazo tenía más de un moretón de color verde opaco, me quedé congelada, mi boca se abrió barias veces para tratar de replicar algo pero no pude emitir sonido.

-No es la primera vez que estás así verdad –afirmo- No me preguntes como, pero desde la primera vez que te vi supe que había algo diferente contigo. No por tu forma de vestir ni nada, es solo que sentí como si ya te conociera –hizo una pausa- Y cuando te desmayaste supe que tenía que ayudarte… protegerte. No sabía que era pero supe que había algo.

Quise acotar algo pero ni el asombro ni Sasuke me dejaron.

-Al día siguiente te vi por el pasillo, tu forma de caminar siempre me pareció extraña y también el hecho de que siempre estabas maquillada –suspiro- era como si quisieras esconder algo. Mi madre tiene algunos casos de gente golpeada y el otro día la estuve ayudando a acomodar unos papeles y me di cuenta de que muchas cosas coincidían. –hizo otra pausa y me miró- ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Está es la razón por la que quería llegar a tu casa rápido verdad? ¿No querías que te golpearan? ¡Tienes que hacer algo! Yo puedo ayudarte, estoy segura de que mi madre no tendría ningún problema en ayudarnos… pero no puedes permitir que te sigan haciendo esto. –concluyó.

No supe que decirle, solo me desabroché el cinturón y abrí la puerta. Corrí hasta la puerta de mi casa, puede escucharlo bajando del auto, tomé mis llaves y abrí de un tirón la puerta para cerrarla con violencia tras de mi. Justo a tiempo.

-Sakura –me llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡No me conoces Sasuke! ¡No te metas, es mejor así! –le grité.

-No seas cínica, hay muchas otras maneras en las que no tendrías que terminar así – me contestó.

-¡Por favor! –le grite mientras me apoyaba en la puerta y volví a llorar.

-Escúchame -dijo el también apoyándose en la puerta- Yo solo quiero que estés bien.

Gracias, pero por favor vete y no le digas a nadie –le suplique.

-Está bien, me voy a ir, pero este tema no se termina aquí. Te prometo que voy a encontrar una solución –dijo para luego marcharse.

El resto de la tarde la pasé ausente, preocupada y destrozada por dentro. Y por la noche, volvió a pegarme otra vez. En ese momento no le importo que estuviera dormida. Estaba tan enojado. No le gustó que pusiera las sabanas favoritas de mamá y se aseguró de que entendiera el mensaje.

Me tomó por el pelo y me levantó de mi cama. Llevaba una de las sabanas en sus manos, la tiró contra mi rostro, para que no pudiera ver. Hizo que me parara y comenzó a pegarme. Esta vez no reprimí ningún grito de dolor. Estaba tan desorientada entre golpe y golpe. Hasta que uno me hizo chocar contra el escritorio. Ese golpe en la espalda me hizo caer al piso, y luego de una patada, me golpeo en el rostro y se fue.

Quité la sabana que tapaba mi cara, pensé en mi madre, y me pregunté si la razón por la que no me pegaba cuando estaba dormida sería el hecho de que me vería igual a mi mamá, por que lo único en que nos diferenciábamos a parte de la edad eran los ojos verdes, un rasgo que había adquirido de él, mi padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews, onegai!!

Hola! Perdón por la demora es que con esto de empezar las clases estoy en otro mundo.

Me pregunto si esta vez me pase un poco... es que no quería perder el toque dramático pero bueno. Pero a que se murieron de vergüenza ajena cuando leyeron que también estaban Mikoto e Itachi

laura de uchija: aahhh perdona la demora xD, y creo que en este cap se responde tu pregunta, espero que te guste saludos.

Lili: gracias, si está enamorado de ella espero que te guste este cap saludos.

Jesybert: gracias nOn espero que te guste este cap, cya!

setsuna17:gracias, que te guste el cap sayo!

SasteR: gracias! Si sabes yo lo leía y me decía "hay me está quedando tan Edward" espero que este cap te guste y si es verdad yo esta medio dejado.

Edison: si sería genial que cuando uno tiene un problema se te apareciera un Sasuke para apoyarte jajaja espero que te guste el cap cya!

Hikari x Takeru: ahh gracias! Espero que te guste este cap y lamento la demora besos!

Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls: te confieso que cuando ley la primera parte del reviews me asuste xD y cuando ley el segundo renglón suspire con alivio , espero que te guste la intervención de Sasuke en este cap saludos!

youweon: jaja de nada, te dejo con la intriga de la charla hasta el próximo cap (muehehe) y si no te preocupes va a haber Sasusaku =)

Kunoichis-San: gracias no te preocupes me encantan leer parrafadas =D si no se parece nada al del manga (yo adoro a Sasuke) pero en el manga a veces le pegaría xD. Espero que te guste el cap Cuídate! Espero leerte pronto también!

Kokoro:ahhh que lindo comentario x3 gracias espero que hoy lo encuentres besos!

Nadeshko-hime: gracias!! Que bueno que te guste espero que este cap te guste y si siempre trato de que suene lo más real posible.

Yume no Kaze: gracias, si pobre saku tenía miedo de que pasara lo que acabo de escribir xD si completamente de acuerdo! Espero que te guste el cap saludos!

Poly: hola Poly-san! Si sino a la pobre la tengo sufriendo siempre u.u gracias si encontré mi inspiración y espero que no se me valla a escapar por un rato xD gracias espero que te guste el cap sayo!

Chibi Sakurita: ahh no llores me vas a hacer llorar TT_TT gracias que bueno que te haya gustados!!! Espero que te guste el cap! Matte nee! Y una sonrisa =) (así no lloras)

Nanfy-Uchiha: gracias Nanfy no te preocupes creo en los finales felices! Aunque va a costar xD cuídese saludos!

sofilynn666: que suerte no soy la única que vive en sus reflexiones éticas!! Ya me sentía bicho raro xD naa no te preocupes escribe todo lo que quieras me gusta leer. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices. Bueno espero que te guste el cap saludos Cya!

minako uchiha yuki: si viste ya tiene quien la lleve al altar cuando se casen xDDD espero que te guste el cap! Cuídate y Kisu para ti también n3n

sol y luna 0428: ahh no te preocupes yo pensé lo mismo (Edward!!!) xD bueno grax por leer cuídate!

rose-Haruno: gracias!! No pobre Sakura no tiene la culpa pero hasta que se de cuenta ella u.u espero que te guste cuídate!!

cari-sama:ahh recien me acabo de dar cuenta como dejaste el reviews en el cap uno casi lo paso de largo xD sisis adivinaste te felicito =D si Kotaro es malo xD espero que te guste bye!


	7. Fuera del Instituro

Golpes y lágrimas

By: Yuki Elric

Me levante diez minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, la verdad no había tenido una buena noche, y estaba más adolorida que lo habitual. Camine con pasos torpes y lentos hasta el escritorio, y saqué la tableta de ibuprofeno del otro día. Me sentía tan mal que trague dos pastillas sin importarme el efecto que pudieran tener. Me bañe como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez con agua fría, no toleraba el calor del agua caliente sobre mi piel. Me seque el cabello, fui hasta el espejo -todavía sin caminar con naturalidad- y me mire. Me quede horrorizada, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones violáceos y verdosos, el la parte baja de mi espalda donde me había golpeado con el escritorio se extendía una marca horizontal con distintas gamas de color dependiendo la zona, y por ultimo mi cara tenía dos moretones en la mejilla izquierda, de un color opaco muy notorio. Desesperada comencé a ponerme base y rubor, me costó mucho poder taparlas de una forma definitiva. Pinte un poco mis ojos como era costumbre, y me puse el uniforme de instituto.

En ese momento no quería siquiera pisar el Instituto, tendría que ver a Sasuke. No es que no estuviera agradecida por que quisiera ayudarme, ni que no me pusiera contenta de que quisiera protegerme, era el hecho de que toda su preocupación iba contra todos mi planes de proteger a Kotaro de la verdad. Y a pesar de todo eso no podía faltar a clases porque él se preocuparía, se lo diría a alguien –por que en sí nunca había prometido mantener la boca cerrada- y todos mis intentos se volverían inútiles. Trate de animarme y pensar que quizás pudiera entender mi postura –cosa que no era muy probable-.

Salí de mi pieza sin hacer ruido, comprobando que estaba sola otra vez, aun que pensándolo mejor, quizás siempre estoy sola. Desayune sin mucho entusiasmo. Me dolía morder. Ya había llegado al punto de empezar a temer por mi vida, pero a pesar de todo esta es la mejor forma.

Afuera era otro día de lluvia. Como si ya no tuviera muchas complicaciones. Tomé un paraguas y espere el autobus, ya había logrado caminar con naturalidad, y las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto para mi bien.

El transporte llegó y me subí sin prestar atención a nadie. Esta vez no me importo que todo el mundo me señalara. No, ahora sentía la verdadera presión de que todo se me estaba cayendo encima. Baje y me dirigí directo a mi clase, tenía miedo de que sasuke me interceptara y comenzara con un interrogatorio. Estaba de verdad preocupada, no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro. Todo era como un huracán, la primera parte destruye todo superficialmente, luego la calma momentánea del ojo de la tormenta, y por último la segunda parte que termina de arrasar con todo. Yo ya estaba en esa segunda parte.

Entré al salón y me senté junto a Ino, traté inútilmente de escucharla toda la clase, y recordé que para mis amigas se suponía que yo estaba "curada", por lo que no podía dejar que notaran mi creciente inestabilidad.

Por primera vez en días desde su última aparición, hubiera deseado que mi Sasuke me apoyara, y que solo fuera él, Por que el de verdad me estaba trayendo problemas. En el fondo, mi deseo de que me salvaran se interponía con mis esfuerzos por cuidar a mi hermano y con mi certeza de culpabilidad. En resumen en verdad uno no sabe lo que quiere.

Las horas antes del almuerzo pasaron rápido para mí. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba caminando hacia la cafetería. Pero esta vez teniendo la precaución de tomar el camino más largo.

Pedí mis cosas y disimuladamente tomé otra pastilla. Tenía el brazo derecho hinchado a la altura del codo, por lo que me costaba maniobrar, y con mucho esfuerzo conseguí sentarme junto con mis amigas.

Todas parecían muy emocionadas por lo que se supone iba a decir, Ino no podía con su intriga, Hinata escondía su entusiasmo por saber bajo sus juegos de manos y Tenten me miraba expectante.

-Hola –saludé con una sonrisa lo más real posible.

Esta vez tenía que dar mi mayor intento porque sin duda estarían muy pendientes de mi.

-Hola –contestaron en conjunto.

Esperé un momento hasta que Tenten se animó a romper el hielo.

-¡No aguanto más! Dime ya mismo quien era el chico con el que almorzaste –dijo más como orden que como petición.

-Se llama Sasuke Uchiha –conteste automáticamente.

-¿Y Qué pasa entre tú y él? –cuestionó Hinata saliendo de su timidez.

-Solo somos amigos –dije con desgano, ya no me entusiasmaba hablar de eso.

¡Puedes engañar a alguien que no te conozca Haruno, pero no a nosotras! –dijo Ino fingiendo enojo- ahora responde.

Suspire: -lo conocí cuando me desmayé, el me llevo a la enfermería –conteste.

-Que vergüenza –acotó Hinata por lo bajo.

-¿Tuvieron una salida? –preguntó Tenten.

-Me llevó a casa el otro día –respondí sonrojándome.

-Ósea que ¿es algo medio formal? ¿Están como en algo no muy preciso? –dijo Ino más como afirmación que esperando una afirmativa.

-No creo –murmuré sin pensar.

-Esto… una relación es casi enserio cuando conoces a alguien de su familia, o él la tuya –acoto Hinata volviendo a su normal comportamiento.

-Pues conozco a su madre y a su hermano, y él a Kotaro –

Pude escuchar pequeños grititos de ino, seguidas de una mirada de complicidad por parte de Tenten, mientras que Hinata no podía esconder el entusiasmo en sus ojos.

-Dejen de estar exagerando las cosas –musité algo enfadada, ya ni yo podía con mis cambios de humor.

-Y la pregunta más importante ¿Qué te pasa a ti, con él? –cuestionó Ino.

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué sentía por Sasuke? La verdad, desde la ver que le dije a mi Sasuke _**"**__**Sasuke, te ameré por **__**siempre**__**"**_. No me había puesto a pensar que sentía por él al nivel de darle un título, había dado por sentado que él era muy importante para mi pero ¿en que sentido?.

Yo no lo quería como a un protector, yo solo quería que él estuviera conmigo. Inhale hondo. Era esa la verdadera respuesta. ¿Sentía algo por él con conocerlo tan poco tiempo?

-Sa…Sakura, lo siento dije algo inapropiado –dijo Ino frente a mi.

Otra vez me había desconectado del mundo sin darme cuenta: -Lo siento chicas creo que quiero estar sola un rato-

Salí de la cafetería, mire el reloj que había en el pasillo faltaban veinte minutos para que tocara la campana. Por mi parte no sabía que hacer mi propia inestabilidad me dominada. ¿Yo enamorada de Sasuke? El solo pensamiento me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Necesitaba alejarme de la gente con Urgencia, con la mochila en un hombro, tomé mi paraguas y fui hasta el patio del estacionamiento, no había nadie a esta hora. Me senté en uno de los bancos y trate de esperar a calmarme.

Había hecho todo mal, ahora ellas se preocuparían por mi otra vez, y él ya sabía la verdad, ya no había salida. ¿Cómo iba a superar esto? Todo se me escapaba de las manos, no había un solo aspecto de mi vida que fuera bien.

Escuche un par de pasos acercarse corriendo entre la lluvia, ya sabía quien era la persona que había estado esquivando toda la mañana.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo sin más.

-Por favor Sasuke Olvídalo –rogué en susurro.

Vaciló uno segundos antes de sentarse junto a mí. No me miró a los ojos, solo se sentó a mi lado, sin importar que la lluvia azotara contra él.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, no puedes seguir así –dijo apretando su puño.

-Es mejor así –contesté.

-Mejor para quien Sakura, no te engañes ¿por qué dejas que te haga eso? –su voz se escuchaba enojada, pero siempre tratando de mantener su tranquilidad. Me pregunto que pasaría en su mente por estos momentos.

-Yo soy la responsable de que todo este así –respondí segura.

-¿Así como? – su voz había sonado más grabe y llena de odio lo que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Mi madre murió por mi culpa –él iba a acotar algo pero logre hablar primero- el día de accidente, yo tenía que llamarla para que viniera a buscarme, le había dicho que llamaría a las siete, pero lo olvidé y llame treinta minutos después. Entonces cuando estaba viniendo…-mi voz se corto por uno minutos- ya sabes que paso… Es mi culpa si hubiera sido más responsable, pero no yo era tan caprichosa y consentida que… nunca pensé que algo le pasaría a mi mundo perfecto.

-¡No es tu culpa! –dijo alzando su voz.

-¡Claro que lo es! –le grite- Si no fuera por mi, Kotaro podría tener una familia normal. Con una madre, y un padre que no sea una amenaza… -apreté mis dientes mientras mi enojo y mi impotencia también se apoderaban de mí- es todo mi culpa… yo lo arruine Sasuke. Lo merezco ¡Merezco todo lo que me pasa! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

Me tranquilice luego de gritarlo, nunca había pensado ni dicho todo lo que sentía y eso me alivió.

-¡No digas tonterías! No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa lo que paso tu no ibas conduciendo ningún auto ¡maldición! –protesto enojado aún tratando de convencerme. Y fue entonces cuando volteo a mí.

Me miró de arriba abajo: -estas diferentes, tu rostro esta distinto que ayer –dijo más para si que para mí.

Tomó con algo de brusquedad mi cara y con la manga de su uniforme comenzó a frotar sobre el maquillaje, dejando al descubierto los moretones verdosos.

Sus manos se apretaron y los músculos de su rostro se contorsionaron en una expresión de furia.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con tono sepulcral- ¡¿Dónde está, el maldito que te hizo eso?!

Verlo así hizo que mi corazón se detuviera. Él no podía actuar así, no, era mucho más que un monstruo. Tenía miedo, cuando me di cuenta me había parado en un segundo, tirando mi paraguas y la mochila, y había comenzado a llorar bajo la lluvia.

Sasuke me miró expectante, cayendo en cuenta de lo que su actitud me había provocado. Le tomó unos segundos tranquilizarse. Cuando termino se levanto, tomó mis cosas, se paro frente a mí –que no dejaba de respirar sonoramente entre sollozos entrecortados- y me abrazó contra su pecho. No se porque pero no podía moverme, como si mis piernas no me respondieran.

Sin apartarme de su pecho me tomó en brazos, y me llevó hasta un auto, probablemente de su familia. Entramos en el asiento de atrás, cerró las puertas y siguió apoyando me en su pecho, yo aún no salía de mi shock, simplemente no podía hacer nada más que llorar, mientras él me tocaba el cabello con dulzura.

No llegaríamos a la próxima hora de clases pero la verdad ya no me importaba.

-Lo siento –no paraba de decirme una y otra vez con un tono que solo reflejaba paz.

Solo dejé de llorar cuando se me acabaron las lágrimas.

-No es tu culpa –le dije con arrepentimiento –por favor, no le digas a nadie-

-Déjame ayudarte –contestó en suplica- por lo menos deja que te lleve a un hospital ahora, no es bueno que estés así y no me quedare tranquilo de otra forma-

-Está bien –tenía razón en eso por lo menos, cada vez estaba peor.

Fue hasta el asiento de adelante y comenzó a conducir.

-Te prometo que te haré entrar en razón –dijo en un murmullo que trate de ignorar.

Llegamos a una pequeña clínica privada y lo miré con desconcierto.

-Sasuke, yo… no puedo pagar esto –acoté con algo de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo –contestó seguro.

Entramos sin decir nada más, él me sentó en un banco para que esperara mientras él iba a arreglar las cosas. A pesar de ser una clínica pequeña estaba muy repleta de gente. De seguro era un lugar muy bueno. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke regreso muy pronto y me llevó hasta una habitación en el segundo piso.

-te espero aquí –dijo quedándose junto a la puerta y haciendo una seña para que yo pasara.

Entre, no había nadie. Me senté en la camilla mientras esperaba que algún doctor entrara. De repente una mujer rubia entro por la puerta.

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Tsunade. Tú eres Sakura Haruno ¿verdad? –preguntó a lo que o solo asentí.

La mujer se acercó a mí y comenzó primero por mirarme el rostro, su expresión de disgusto no paso desapercibida para mí. Luego me pidió que me quitara la ropa, no puedo explicar su cara de lastima en ese momento, pero parecía que mi estado había tocado su fibra sensible.

-¿Quién te hizo todo eso?-dijo la mujer tratando de recuperar su profesionalismo.

-No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero saber que tengo que hacer para estar mejor- dije con voz apagada.

-Cielo… déjame decirte una cosa –hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras correctas- Cuando una persona, golpea a otra, está mal, no importa las circunstancias no hay justificativo ¿Entiendes?

Yo solo asentí.

- Por tu orgullo, por tu familia y por la gente que te quiere de verdad, no debes dejar que nadie te haga eso –sus últimas palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, esbozó una sonrisa- No te pido que me digas quien es, pero por tu bien aléjate de esa persona y denúnciala-

-Lo pensaré, lo prometo-contesté ida.

-Bien –dijo- con respecto a tu estado, deberías estar en reposo unos días, me temo que no podrás, asistir a clases si es posible –

Simplemente asentí, sabiendo que no iba a hacerle caso, tenía que ir.

Me hizo una seña para que volviera a vestirme, cosa que hice rápido y justo antes de que saliera, me dio un certificado, una orden de pastillas y me dijo: -cualquier cosa que necesites los informes de la guardia se guardan, así que puedes usarlos si los necesitas-

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y fui con Sasuke inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó tratando de esconder su creciente preocupación.

-Que descanse, que no haga esfuerzos y que tome estas pastillas –una pequeña mentira blanca no hace mal a nadie.

- Bien vamos te llevo a tu casa y a comprar las pastillas –dijo tomando con delicadeza mi mano, como si tuviera miedo de romperme.

Los otros minutos del hospital a la farmacia y luego a mi casa se me pasaron rápido. Sasuke permaneció casi todo el camino en silencio salvo para acotar de vez en cuando.

Él me ayudó a entrar a casa, todavía era temprano y Kotaro no había llegado. Insistió en quedarse un rato más y me ayudó a preparar la comida. No paraba de estar al pendiente de mí y le aseguré que estaba bien, hasta que pude convencerlo de que se fuera.

Estábamos parado en las pequeñas escaleras que comunicaban la calle con la casa, a estas alturas ya no nos importaba la lluvia, él estaba por irse cuando me miró a los ojos y me dijo: -se que no voy a poder convencerte con una simple frase, pero estoy seguro de que tu madre no quería verte así, ella quería verte feliz-

Luego se volteo dispuesto a irse, cuando paró en seco y regreso hasta donde yo estaba. Y de la nada me besó, fue un simple roce de labios pero lleno de dulzura, se separó de mí luego de dos segundos.

-Yo también solo quiero verte feliz –dijo sonrojado y esta vez si se fue sin mirar atrás.

Dejándome confundida, bajo la lluvia y tocando mis labios con la yema de mis dedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola!!

Bueno primero y principal, perdonen por la demora pero con esto de la escuela no tengo tiempo para vivir o sentarme en la PC, ya saben que estudiar para esto, sacar la fotocopia y leerla pare lo otro, hacer 50.000 ejercicios de Mat. para mañana y esas cosas.

Otra cosa que les voy a contar es la edición del fic, primero lo escribo, luego lo leo como 3 veces para ver que esté bien, después lo subo y después del primer reviews empiezo a corregir cada error que me marcan, así que gracias por eso por que a mi se me pasan muchas cosas xD

SasteR: bueno como decía arriba gracias por marcarme esas cosas que se me pasan, y si desde el cap anterior tengo pensado que Sasuke aparezca más. Que te guste el cap Cya!

Kunoichis-San: aww que bueno que te gusto! Este cap me quedo menos dramático que el anterior verdad? Si, Que Sasuke la saque de esa casa xD Bueno espero que te guste el cap Cuídate!

setsuna17: espero que te guste el cap Suerte!

Carla: gracias, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste Cya!

Pame-Chan xP: -gracias por decirme lo de los diálogos, no me había dado cuenta sola –dijo la chica mirando al piso con cara de vergüenza. Lamento la demora que te guste el cap cya!

dana haruno: Hola! No hay problema. Si del cap anterior en adelante se vuelve más interesante. Espero que te guste Cuídate!

Hikari x Takeru: Sasuke preocupado (babas) xD si más tierno 3. Disculpa la demora. Cya!

Florciita-chan: si Sakura y Sasuke son un par de cabezotas x3 No hay problema =) . Espero que te guste el cap Saludos! Cuídate.

sol y luna 0428: más tierna, jaja si me quedo medio bella con eso de caerse xD. Grax por el reviews besos!

EdiitH: lamento la demora!! Mm… te respondo la preg en el próximo cap ¿si? xD Cuídate!

vany tsuki: gracias, lamento mucho la demora! Espero que te guste el cap Cya!

Poly: Hola Poly-san gracias! Me gusto mucho tu reviews! Nos vemos espero que te guste. Te cuidas! Sayo.

Chibi Sakurita: gracias, yo también soy muy shojo y me hace llorar cualquier cosa T.T Nos leemos luego. Suerte! Matte nee! n3n besos!

Yume no Kaze: si, si es abogada y el padre tmb. Espero que te guste el cap cya!

Laura de uchiha: gracias! 3 q bueno q te guste nos leemos luego Cya!

karoru01: hayy perdón por la demora u.u!! espero que te guste el cap y gracias por todas las felicitaciones n.n cuídate!

nadeshko-hime: gracias, si ahora hay que convencer a la cabezotas de Sakura! nos leemos Cya!

Jesybert: gracias, me gusta causar esa sensación empatica en la gente, que bueno que te guste nos leemos cya!

Lili: gracias, pues veras yo conozco una persona en una situación de violencia, no es una persona muy cercana a mi pero te aseguro que es muy difícil hacerles ver que lo que pasa está mal.

Kokoro: gracias por el apoya, espero que te guste el cap cya!

layla-san: nooo pobre sakura ya sufre mucho como para que la queme tmb! xD gracias por el comentario nos leemos cya!

evil saiya: gracias espero que te guste el cap saludos Cya!

Kaoruchan: entendí lo que dijiste y trate de hacerlo en este capítulo por que me pareció una observación muy lógica, espero que te guste este cap saludos cya!

sabaku no lia: gracias me gusto mucho el primer parejito que escribiste, nos leemos, Cya!

minako uchiha yuki: si más tierno! Gracias nos vemos! Kissus n3n!

o0Hana-Chan0o: gracias! Si a veces pienso que me paso de dramática u.u, bueno espero que te guste el cap saludos Cya!

EDISON: sabes me inspire un poco en tu pequeño consejo xD, gracias por el apoyo nos leemos cya!

rose-Haruno: gracias, si con suerte Sakura ya va a empezar a entrar en razón, nos leemos cya!


	8. Mikoto

Golpes y lágrimas

By: Yuki Elric

Comencé a retorcerme perezosa sobre la cama cuando sonó el despertador. Este día sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si no fuera parte de mí. Un rayo de luz se colaba directamente por entre las cortinas. Había parado la lluvia. Tenía menos ganas de la habitual de levantarme. Ayer no había hecho nada más que pensar en Sasuke y en el beso. Lo que me hacía sonrojarme, era tan tonto, tenía diecisiete años y ese había sido mi primer beso, pero no por eso tenía que comportarme como una pequeña atolondrada ¿verdad? En fin no había podido dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.

Me levante con desgano y lista para la parsimoniosa tarea de todos los días, arreglarme para parecer bien ante el mundo. Me duche rápidamente y luego me peine decidí dejarme el pelo suelto y por último me maquillé cuidando de que todo pareciera normal.

Hoy un grupo de profesores tomaría mesas de examen a los alumnos que debían alguna materia, por lo cual sabría dos horas temprano del Instituto. Por lo que tendía que buscar un lugar donde almorzar. Pero todavía era muy temprano para preocuparme por eso, preparé el desayuno para mi hermano y luego comí el mío, todavía era muy temprano a decir verdad. Pero ya no podía quedarme en esa casa. No con tantas ideas en la cabeza. Así que simplemente tomé mi mochila y un poco de cambio, iba a ir en un bus normal a la escuela.

Saludé a Kotaro que recién se estaba despertando y me fui luego de explicarle brevemente las cosas. La parada más cercana quedaba a unas dos cuadras de mi casa. Simplemente caminé ignorando todo a mí alrededor. A este paso me iba a volver inestable mental, loca y ermitaña. Reí secamente ante mi propio sarcasmo.

No tuve que esperar mucho antes de que llegara el bus de la línea que tenía que tomar. Por alguna razón estaba casi vació salvo por un pequeño grupo de personas. Me senté en un asiento de la fila individual. No tardé mucho en llegar al Instituto, casi no había nadie, mire el estacionamiento y Sasuke no había llegado. Tenía que hablar con él aunque en realidad no supiera que decir.

Sin pensarlo. Solo avance hasta llegar a biología y me senté en mi mesa que compartía con Ino. Saqué una hoja y un lápiz, y a pesar de no saber dibujar comencé a hacer monigotes sin sentido.

Era tan extraño tenía como una mezcla de emociones dentro de mí, tristeza, culpa emoción, dolor, esperanza, miedo y… sensaciones que no estaba segura de cómo llamar, un vació en el pecho, un sabor dulce en los labios y esa última frase grabada a fuego en mi cabeza, resonando una y otra vez.

Por primera vez en meses mi determinación estaba flaqueando y solo por unas pocas palabras. Podía sentir las molestias en todo mi cuerpo y sin duda sabía que esto iba a matarme si seguía así. Pero otra parte de mi descarto la idea. ¿Era egoísta solo pensar en mi beneficio, y que con Kotaro, él no merecía una familia normal? ¿O era acaso que esto me enfermaba tanto que ya consideraba que tenía razón? ¿Sería una mezcla de mi propio sentido de culpa y la resolución de mi pobre mente enferma?

-Hola, ¿Sakura? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo una mancha rubia, golpeando mi cabeza con su mano simulando cuando se toca una puerta.

Sobre saltada y un poco molesta por esa pequeña irrupción en mis pensamientos me voltee hacia Ino.

-¡Ino! ¿Qué con decir Hola no era suficiente? –dije molesta.

Me miró con cierto recelo:- Lo hice pero la señorita yo-dibujo-monitos no me prestaba atención y yo soy –Hizo una pausa emulando suspenso- in-ignorable-.

-Esa palabra ni siquiera existe – me quejé volviendo a bajar la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con "tu chico"? –dijo con tono socarrón,

Suspiré resignada: -lo siento, es que… últimamente estoy bajo mucha presión-

-Eso no responde ni pregunta pero…Tranquila, solo preocúpate por el examen de biología de la semana que viene-

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta-.

-Por cierto…-hizo una pasusa, mientras acomodó su mochila en el asiento- Hinata nos invitó a su casa el viernes. Tú sabes, mirar una película, maquillarnos, comer comida chatarra y chismosear.

Me reí ante él último comentario. A pesar de todo, todavía tenía amigas y cosas como esas me ponían de buen humor.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría -

-A la hora de siempre –alcanzó a decir antes de que llegara él profesor.

Las otras dos horas trascurrieron lento, sin nada durante las cuales solo pude volver a divagar, Mis notas estaban bajando mucho, eso no sería nada bueno. Había hablado con mis amigas y quizás ellas me ayudarían a estudiar y también terminé de hablar sobre el viernes con Hinata. De la nada había llegado la hora de ser libre, no me había cruzado con Sasuke en toda la mañana, cosa que por un lado era buena. ¿Qué se supone que le diría, "-Yo también te quiero, es más hasta tuve una fantasía con un chico igual que tu antes de conocerte-"? Se oiría raro ¿verdad? y también algo sicótico.

Caminé hasta el estacionamiento cuando, me topé con el dueño de mis pensamientos que pasaba frente a mí. Estaba con unos amigos, un chico rubio, otro castaño de pelo largo y otro con una coleta, un grupo que se veía extraño.

Parecía tan distinto a mí, como si viviésemos en otra realidad. No le quité la mirada de enzima, se veía feliz, reía animadamente, pero tenía un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los míos y avanzó hacia mi, sin quitarme los ojos de encima como si no pudiera dejas de hacerlo.

-Por favor, dime que tengo la suerte de que vamos a ir a la excursión juntos –dijo con un pequeño tono de suplica y una expresión felina en el rostro.

-Lo siento –contesté apartando la vista y sonrojándome un poco.

Su cara pasó por un efímero momento de decepción para luego volver a su típica forma despreocupada.

Pareció meditar su respuesta unos segundos y luego me miró y me dijo:- descuida, pero luego tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar de tarde por tu casa?

Asentí quedamente como respuesta: - te avisare si hay algún problema-.

-Esta bien –y sin previo aviso volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue un poco menos superficial, por así decirlo.

Me dejé llevar por lo que él estaba haciendo, por que sin duda sabía más que yo. Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y casi instintivamente mis brazos pasaron por su cuello. No me importaba lo que pasaba alrededor, por un segundo en mi mente éramos solo Sasuke y yo.

-Haruno, Uchiha si no quieren una sanción dejen de dar espectáculo –dijo en voz alta uno de los profesores alzando la voz.

Automáticamente mi cara tomó un muy notorio color bordó. Mientras nos separamos Sasuke reía por lo bajo mucho más desinhibido que yo. Puede ver como había gente mirándonos no muy disimuladamente y los amigos de Sasuke nos miraban también algo sorprendidos.

-Lo sentimos –dijo con un tono burlón, en voz alta mirando al profesor por sobre su hombro. Luego volteo hacia mi y con un tono más suave dijo- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Si, nos vemos –contesté con tono de desilusión.

¿Por qué mi voz tuvo que sonar así? Sasuke ahora estaba mirándome con ternura mientras se iba. Eso sí que había sido algo de chica enamorada, ya comenzaba a comportarme así y por una parte no me gustaba. Estaba muy conforme con migo misma, o por lo menos con mi carácter.

Me quede un rato más ahí, pero caí en que tenía hambre cundo sentí a mi estomago quejarse. Miré mi reloj, era muy temprano para ir a casa, pero no tenía dinero para otra cosa. Cuando noté que una mujer se estaba acercando a mi, Me pareció una persona muy familiar, aunque no podía precisar quien era.

La miré más minuciosamente, cabello negro largo, pero más bien de un color azabache, piel pálida y ojos oscuros, y un rostro con rasgos finos y definidos. ¡La madre de Sasuke!

-¡Hola! –Dijo animadamente- ¿Sakura verdad?

A lo que solo pude asentir.:-Si,…soy Sakura- concluí.

-No sé si te acuerdas de mi, Soy Mikoto Uchiha, La madre de Sasuke –dijo mientras movía gracialmente sus manos.

-Si lo recuerdo-no podía evitar sentirme incomoda, y trataba de contener la risa nerviosa que se apoderaba de mi.

Hubo como un pequeño momento de silenció, donde ella pareció evaluar mi reacción. Y mientras lo hacía, mi estomago se molestó en exponer mi evidente necesidad por ingerir comida.

-Lo siento-alcancé a decir con un tono bordó.

-Descuida, Bueno ya que tienes hambre ¿porqué no vamos a comer algo? –El tonó en que lo dijo en ningún momento dejó de se amable, pero dejaba entre ver que no eran sus únicas intenciones.

Y por alguna razón, a pesar de saber que eso probablemente no sería bueno Acepté. La Señora Uchiha me llevó hasta su auto, y aunque no se mucho de eso parecía ser uno muy bueno. Me senté en el asiento del acompañante, y me quedé en silencio durante casi todo el viaje.

Bajamos en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad, lo que no me sorprendió mucho en realidad. Fuimos a uno de los restaurantes que había por allí y nos sentamos en un lugar apartado junto a una ventana que daba a la calle.

- Y dime Sakura ¿Cómo conociste a Sasuke? – preguntó con ánimos de comenzar una conversación.

-Es algo vergonzoso de decir –Confesé.

-Adelante, no puede ser tan malo-

-En realidad yo… no diría conocer pero… Fue hace unas semanas Sasuke me atrapó cuando me desmayé.-

-Veo -dijo sonriendo- Es una forma curiosa-

-Si algo…-contesté comenzando a reír.

-Sasuke, es un chico algo distante –comentó- salvo unos pocos amigos, no le preocupa mucha gente,… cuando va con nosotros a algún lugar generalmente si encontramos a alguno de sus compañeros. Pero el otro día –hizo una pausa y se puso más seria- cuando te encontramos, simplemente el se alejó de nosotros y fue corriendo junto ti. Le importas mucho ¿Sabes? Nunca había hecho algo parecido –dijo sonriendo- _Cuídalo bien ¿si?_

Su comentario no hizo más que erizarme los pelos de la nuca.

-No…no se preocupe, yo voy a cuidarlo bien –atiné a contestar.

-Me alegro –hizo una pausa- ya que dejamos en claro esto –comentó animadamente tomando el menú- pide lo que quieras yo invito.

El resto del almuerzo pasó muy amenamente. Mikoto parecía una mujer muy interesante, preocupada por sus hijos, desarrollada procesionalmente, simpática, con un gran sentido del gusto y muy elegante, definitivamente querría ser como ella a su edad.

-Fue muy interesante conversar contigo Sakura, déjame llevarte a u casa ya van a ser las tres de la tarde-.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!-

-.---

Estábamos frente a mi casa cuando, ella comenzó a despedirse de mí y dijo una frase que todavía me daba vueltas a la cabeza.

-"Sabes, a veces hay chicas muy buenas… que están en líos, y no es su culpa, pero ellas creen que sí. Si por algún motivo descubres que hay una chica así por aquí. Llámame y yo te prometo que la ayudaré"-

Y luego simplemente se despidió y se fue dejándome con la duda de si eso quería decir que sabía, o si dado el caso yo era demasiado obvia.

Suspiré con desgano, ya estaba harta de pensar. Hice un ademán de levantarme de mi cama, pero al final solo me senté. Kotaro estaba en su cuarto y estaba tentada de decirle a Sasuke que viniera así podíamos hablar. El solo hecho de considerar la idea me hizo tomar mi almohada y estrujarla contra mi pecho. Ya me comportaba como toda una chica enamorada, era tan inútil resistirse.

Solo quería llamarlo y pedirle que viniese, así podría de una vez decirle todo lo que me pasaba con él. Iba a sincerarme a contarle todo, así no habría más secretos entre nosotros. Si el me quería tanto como para hacer excepciones por mi, yo también las podía hacer por él.

Tomé mi celular de mi mesa de noche y busqué el numeró de Sasuke. Estaba debatiendo entre llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje de texto. Podía sentir como mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, como mis mejillas se volvían a sonrojar y como si boca comenzaba a resecarse. Estaba emocionada, impaciente de él y feliz después de un largo tiempo. Estaba enamorada.

Me había decidido a llamarlo, cuando escuche el motor de lo que parecía ser mi viejo auto en la calle. Todo se volvió oscuro de golpe, era imposible eran las cinco de la tarde no debía estar aquí a esta hora, pero las pruebas decían lo contrario. Tire la almohada y el celular en mi cama y fui corriendo a la puerta de Kotaro, el motor se apagó en la puerta. Era él. Cerré la puerta de Kotaro con llave y la tiré hasta mi habitación, y la misma quedó debajo de mi cama.

No me atrevía a despegar los ojos de la puerta de Kotaro, mientras se escuchaba un portazo del recibidor y los ruidos de un confuso Kotaro dentro de la habitación. Yo estaba temblando como una hoja, hace mucho que no me animaba a verle el rostro. Pude ver su sombra que se proyectaba en la puerta.

Una sombra unas tres cabezas más altas que yo, de contextura robusta, comparada a mi menuda figura de niña indefensa. Y un par de grandes manos avientas. Ese era el final de mi mentira, mi mundo de falsedad se iba a terminar ahora, cuando ya no podía escondérselo a Kotaro. Pero mis pensamientos se volvieron más egoístas cuando al mirar la sombra de sus manos rogué por que no serrara sus puños.

Una de sus manos subió lentamente hasta mi cabeza torturándome con su lentitud. Me tocó el cabello levemente por unos segundos, enterrando la mano en mi pelo, hasta que los agarró haciendo su mano un puño y haciendo que me tirara el cuero cabelludo. Aún no había pasado nada, pero lo que venía no sería bueno y yo ya comenzaba con un sollozó bajo.

Con un movimiento brusco me dio vuelta y me tiró contra la pared. Un grito agudo salió cuando los moretones de mi espalda tocaron la pared. Y los intentos de Kotaro por abrí la puerta se hicieron más rápidos, y él me llamaba gritaba mi nombre con preocupación y en una agonía de lamento e impotencia.

Sus golpes no eran tan fuertes como otras veces, pero debido al estado de mi cuerpo no podía dejar de sentirlos, y los gritos no paraban emergían de mi pecho y se oían por toda la casa.

En un momento me caí y quedé apoyada contra la pared, sin poder moverme, enferma del dolor. Él quiso levantarme y tomó fuerte una de las mangas de mi remera, tanto que logró desgarrarla, dejando en claro mi brazo por el cual se extendían las manchas violáceas de su obra.

Y de repente se detuvo, mirando mi brazo, dejó de tratar de levantarme. Y yo me quedé echa un ovillo sollozando contra la pared. Y vi su cara otra vez, contraída de la repulsión, y caminó hasta su cuarto, no escuche nada de lo que pasó allí. Estaba sufriendo de un estado de shock y luego volvió a irse con su perfume a licor.

No paré de llorar, sentía húmeda la cara, pensado todo el cuerpo, hasta que volví a escuchar a Kotaro cuando comencé a calmarme. Él también estaba llorando y no paraba de decir mi nombre.

-"tranquilo"- logre decir.

Había fracasado en mi único objetivo, ya nada de esto valía la pena. Ya era inútil. Me levanté torpemente apoyada contra la pared y tras unos cuantos tumbos llegue a mi cuarto. Tomé mi teléfono y con la voz llorosa llamé a la única persona en la que podía pensar.

Cuando me atendieron del otro lado, me tomó unos minutos calmarme.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!!- responde.

-Sasuke, quiero que se termine, ahora –.

---.-

Hola!

Estoy segura de que me quieren matar por tardarme tanto y por cortarlo ahí.

Con respecto a la demora solo voy a decir que en este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas. Me cambio el punto de vista sobre muchas cosas y mi vida cambio en un sentido amplio. Y lamento la demora pero no conseguía tiempo para sentarme a escribir.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS

Laila: bueno, gracias x tu comentario, me alegro de que t llegue y espero que este cap te guste.

poly-uchiha: Viva el Shojo!! xD bueno espero que te guste el cap poly y perdón la demora.

Kokoro: jaja gracias la verdad no pensé que iba a gustar tanto, te dejo el cap y espero q te guste( sasuke tierno baba)

BeLLaNgEl.: perdón por la demora lo siento, lamento haberte dejado con la intriga y gracias.

youweon:no hay problema. Ya hubo beso kya!!! Me da vergüenza pensar que lo escribí yo, aunque creo q no me quedo del todo bien.

sysa12: perdón por la demora- dice escondiéndose detrás de la computadora- jaja espero que te guste el cap cya!

Hikisuitteru: viste si por eso harora super yuki hizo aparecer el sol xDD

Kunoichis-San: gracias, soy yo o lo que me sale mejor es el drama? xD bueno nos leemos cuídate!!!

o0Hana-Chan0o:sin duda es la mejor edición. Malvados ascensos, te cuento un secreto son mis enemigos mortales xD. Si me encanta dejar con "suspenso" la última escena.

Nanfy-Uchiha: Perdón, me sentí re mal cuando leí que te me habías traspapelado T.T lo siento. Perdón. Bueno espero que te guste el cap…perdón

Yume no Kaze: perdón la demora. Si ya Sakura está tomando más conciencia de si misma. Nos leemos cya!

zara-alice: lamento la demora, espero solucionar tu intriga cuídate!

Angiie-cHan: te juro que traté de cumplir la petición, pero por cosas q no puedo manejar me salió al revés, perdón espero que te guste el cap como para compensar. Cya!

kana-asuki: asuki xD, bueno en realidad lo saco de todo novelas casos que escucho, en realidad el tema me interesa y siempre tuve por la mente la idea de un fic con esta temática y con un punto de vista medio raro.

hikari haruno: gracias, siempre trato de empalizar con el personaje que escribo y escribir dominada por las sensaciones que quiero crea. Espero q t guste sayonara!

Florciita-chan:si casi tan cabeza dura como la autora xDD pero bueno… este beso es más power xD kyaa! Cya!

death linkin: gracias espero que te guste cya!

Hatake'Fer: gracias, me esfuerzo en que quede lo mejor posible. Bye!

nadeshko-hime: ahora ya sabes xD no se ni yo misma estoy muy segura de lo que va a pasar tengo una baga idea, pero siempre le agrego más cosas.

dana haruno:hola!!! Cuanto tiempo sorry la demora xD hay esa escuela si no nos educara no haría los deberes xD. Espero que te guste el cap, trate de hacerlo algo imprevisto. Cya!

Itzamaara: jaja, gracias espero q t guste el cap cya!

SOL 28:si no yo quiero un novio como Sasu, lindo, listo, simpatico sexy…ejem jaja. Nos leemos cya! Espero que te guste el cap.

karoru01:gracias y perdón por la demora, cuéntame tu opinión sobre el cap lo apreciaría mucho. Cya!

Hikari x Takeru: baba Sasuke besando, pero besando enserio xD. Espero que te guste el cap cya!

LILI: gracias y con el segundo párrafo no lo termine de entender del todo, pero las amigas de Sakura saben que pasa algo raro pero creen que va más por el lado de culpa y auto castigo.

Misses Cullen: gracias, lamento la demora cya! Sasusakulove xD

raiza-tsuki93: jaja telenovela, si la verdad que me quedó así de melodramático xD nos leemos cya!

rose-Haruno:si que sean felices 3 gracias, nos leemos.

raiza-tsuki93: gracias tres veces, jaja si trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y me alegro de que te guste cya!

minako uchiha yuki: me encantan tus comentarios, se me hacen tan tiernos xD. Gracias. Espero que te guste el cap salvo por el final me quedó meloson.

Evil Goddess Saiya: gracias, nos leemos cya!

kaoruchan17: me quedó flotando en la cabeza lo que escribiste, después lo voy a detallar más y me gustó tu observación de Sasuke para con los demás por eso trato de hacerlo más Sasuke, aunque sea en pequeños aspectos.

SasteR: si algún comentario me deja pensando mucho sin duda son los tuyos, son tan cortos y directos que dicen mucho. Dime si te gusto el cap. Por cierto es la clase de acción que querías? Nos leemos cya!

Jesybert: gracias, nos leemos cya!

ade-chan: perdón y enzima me tarde mucho más, perdón. Bueno espero que el cap te guste como par compensar un poco aunque sea. Cya!

vany tsuki : gracias, espero que te guste, nos leemos matte ne!

natsumi511 : ahh no se, tendrás que leerlo después cuando postee los próximos cap xD nos leemos cya!

raqky: jaja tranquila soy dramática, pero la tragedia no es lo mío. Nos leemos, gracia cya!

ImaginaryDemon: gracias, tu comentario fue muy tierno, bueno espero que el cap no te desepcione. Nos leemos. Cya!

kimii0pz: gracias, si la verdad es un tema interesante. Nos leemos, espero que te guste el cap cya!

Sol Uchiha: komban wa sol-chan gracias, si yo también a veces me identifico en algunas cosas cuando escribo y la violencia es un tema la verdad muy intenso y trato de contarlo mejor que puedo siendo alguien externa a esa situación. Nos leemos cya!

Naomi-chan Uchiha:gracias, que bueno que te guste, nos llemos cya!

saku saku uchiha: aki la conti, nos leemo cya!

Carolina: jaja no salió el msn, gracias, que bueno que te guste cya!

Littlebellgirlau: aquí está, salve a tus uñas o llegue muy tarde? Perdón la demora, gracias y nos leemos.

:gracias, recién leo el comen ya en un ratis paso. Gracia y nos leemos.

nidia uchiha: gracias y aqui está, nos leemos cya


	9. Rescate

Golpes y lágrimas

By: Yuki Elric

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había hacho la llamada, probablemente no más de un par de minutos, pero comencé a sentirme ida o más bien bacía como con un agujero que estaba desde que empezaba el cuello, hasta por encima de mi estomago. Era extraño estaba allí pero no estaba allí. El cansancio agotamiento y el dolor era lo que me estaba ganando.

Todavía podía escuchar a Kotaro, en cierta forma el escucharlo me mantenía atenta a la realidad. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara, no hubiera podido soportar las preguntas. Así que con todas mis fuerzas me dispuse a acostarme sobre mi cama.

Luego no recuerdo hubo como unas intermitencias, como si me durmiera por unos breves instantes de tiempo, luego vi unas luces que pasaban por entre la ventana hasta el techo. El sonido de unos cuantos autos frenando y por último golpes en la puerta, primero urgidos y luego un estrepitoso ruido de la nada.

Pasos, pasos y pasos. Muchos por todos lados. Murmullos. Gritos.

Ladee un poco la cabeza y vi a la señora Uchiha y a Sasuke en el pasillo. Ambos se acercaron corriendo hasta donde estaba. Estaba comenzando a aturdirme.

Sasuke se puso a mi lado, un destello de un flash me cegó por unos momentos y con mucho cuidado me levanto.

-Sakura cielo, esta bien, descuida a estamos aquí –dijo Mikoto mientras con delicadeza acomodaba mi cabello.

Había más gente en mi casa. Sasuke notó mi mirada curiosa sobre las personas.

-Son la policía, tienen que registrar la casa – tuve miedo eso se reflejo en mi mirada- No te preocupes no se van a llevar a Kotaro a ningún lado, solo necesitan hablar con él un poco-.

Yo simplemente asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar, los tres.

-A donde la llevan- Preguntó el policía que debía estar a cargo de todo- La chica tiene que testificar -.

Parecía algo molesto, por un segundo pensé que no dejaría que nos fuéramos. Sasuke enseguida se molesto pude sentir como sus músculos se tensaban, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Mikoto puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Mikoto Uchiha, abogada de la victima, mi firma es la que se ocupara del caso y nos estamos llevando a la victima a la revisión medica así que si no le importa, tenemos que salir.

El hombre se corrió inmediatamente, era muy difícil oponerse a lo que Mikoto dijo, sobre todo con el tono siniestro en que lo dijo como previniendo el mal a los que la contradijesen.

Mientras salíamos vi como el hermano de Sasuke entraba. "Me encargo del pequeño" dijo a su madre sin inmutarse, y haciendo de cuenta que yo no estaba ahí siguió su camino. ¿Sería tan normal para ellos ver a alguien en un estado tan deplorable? Esa pregunta cayó en él olvido cuando subimos al auto. Era raro como si viera todo en tercera persona. Sasuke me hablaba y me tomaba unos segundos entender que me hablaba a mí. Como si no me pudiera concentrar. Lo único que de verdad hacía era mirar para todos lados, llorar un poco, calmarme y volver a llorar. Ya estaba oscureciendo y las sombras comenzaban a asomarse. Luego de un recorrido que no podría definir su duración bajamos en un edificio público. Una comisaría.

Mikoto bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta mientras Sasuke me sostenía sin tocarme demasiado, no se si para no tocarme o no lastimarme. Entramos a paso lento, ellos trataban de no forzarme a tomar un paso más rápido, era un lugar que no podría describir sin usar las palabras blanco, sin vida, triste y melancólico. Había muchas mujeres yo diría unas veinte, algunas mucho peor que yo, mas inestables, llorando, o simplemente mujeres que se ganaban la vida de formas menos "decorosas".

Sasuke se sentó conmigo en unos asientos mientras esperamos a que su madre hablara con la mujer que estaba en el primer mostrador.

Él me miró con una sonrisa amarga me dijo- nos encargaremos de todo –mientras me ponía su saco.

Un pequeño clic se produjo en mi mente. ¿Se encargarían de todo? Solo estaba mal y delegaba sus problemas en otro. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Miré a Sasuke, y pese a que esas pequeñas lagrimas que bajaban por mi rostro no me dejaban ven del todo bien si pude entender una cosa él no estaría allí si no fuera por mi, probablemente estaría en su casa mirando la tele, pensando en esas cosas que piensan los chicos. Quizás como mucho tratando de aprender algo que no supiera para ingresar a la universidad. Pero de seguro no allí. Sentí la culpa da estar hundiéndolo conmigo. Definitivamente yo no era una persona que solo se sienta a recibir ayuda. Quizás estaba siendo extremista y otra vez estaba involucionando. Pero ahora no podía pensar claramente por que mis reacciones solo estaban cargadas del sentimiento del momento. Culpa, impotencia, tristeza y la pobre e ignorada sensación de seguridad.

-Gracias -dije agachando mi cabeza- Sabes Sasuke, a los chicos como tú deberían prohibirles ver a chicas como yo.

Él me miró sin comprender y pese a que parecía querer discutir se contuvo.

-Las que vienen con un montón de problemas, que pueden tener principios de locura y que…-a pesar de haber empezado con el tema no podía decir la última frase sin quebrarme "que sin duda arruinaría tu vida sin darse cuneta y no te dejará avanzar con todos sus problemas". Suspire- Tú tienes que estar con una chica perfecta despreocupada y sin problemas –bufé- Todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo.

Él no hizo comentario, tal vez por que no podía refutar lo que yo hice pero me toco la cabeza. Me dejé llevar por ese contacto pasajero y apoye mi cabeza de una forma en que pudiera estar un poco más cómoda.

-Eres sin duda una tonta en pensar eso –dijo sorprendiéndome- ¿En realidad, piensas que yo buscaría algo que me convenga en vez de proteger algo que me gusta?

Era una pregunta que sabía no podría retrucar:-Aun así…-trate de seguir.

-Sakura…-pausa- se que estas conmocionada pero por favor, no digas cosas que son tontas y solo sirven para que te lastimes-

Me sonroje un poco. Como podía ser tan perfecto, incluso en un momento así lograba que me sintiera querida.

-Srta. Haruno, acompáñeme por favor –me dijo una mujer con una bata blanca.

Sasuke se quedó sentado mientras yo me iba junto a esa mujer y Mikoto. Entramos en un pequeño cuarto y la mujer me pidió que me sacara la ropa mientras sacaba una planilla. Inspeccionó minuciosamente cada una de mis marcas. En algunos casos sacó un par de fotos.

Mikoto se encargo del resto, mientras yo estaba ausente pensando. ¿A dónde iríamos ahora?

Luego de terminar con todos los trámites subimos al auto, Mikoto me miró con una sonrisa melancólica y luego me tomo la mano y me dijo:- ha sido un largo día ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a casa?

¿Cómo declinar a una invitación tan amable y obviamente llena de preocupación?

-Me encantaría –dije y sin darme cuenta una gran sensación de alivio se apoderó de mí.

No dijimos nada más las palabras sobraban en ese acuerdo implícito. Pronto llegamos a la casa de los Uchiha. La verdad me sorprendió mucho, era grande, pero no en exceso lo justo para una familia y con una especie de aura de calidez que la rodeaba. Estacionamos el auto adentro del patio del frente y luego entramos a la casa. Llegamos al comedor y pude ver a mi hermano hablando con Itachi, no me sorprendió encontrar a Kotaro adentro, pero el por el contrario parecía bastante perturbado, mirándome como si no me conociera se acerco despacio hacia mí.

-Hola –era algo tonto pero fue lo único que atine a decir.

Pero para mi sorpresa el me respondió.

-Hola –

y eso fue todo lo que vasto para que viniera corriendo hacia a mi y me abrasara. Fue un momento tan calido que no me atrevería a describirlo, solo puedo decir que esa noche el mundo se detuvo en esa sala y mientras llorábamos nada importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me despertaron los pasos de Mikoto pasadas las 12:00 del medio día. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tranquila, La noche anterior luego de que cenamos y mi hermano se fue a dormir me quede hablando con Mikoto, me explico que lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos en su casa por lo menos hasta yo pudiera sacar una emancipación, tomaría nuestro caso Ad honorem. Mientras tanto yo no iría a la escuela hasta que estuviera completamente curada y tranquila como para poder manejarlo, ha esta altura ya debería haberse enterado todo el colegio, pero ella se limitó a decirme:-tómatelo con calme-. Por otro lado Kotaro descansaría hoy e iría mañana.

Toda esa tranquilidad me hizo haraganear en la cama un rato más, hasta que por fin conseguí las ganas como para levantarme y darme una ducha. Mikoto me dejo unas ropas ayer hasta que fuéramos más tarde a mi casa a buscar algunas. Me mire en el espejo, mi cara tenía una gran macha violeta ligeramente inflamada que iba desde mi pómulo izquierdo hasta unos milímetros por encima de mis cejas. Me maquille un poco con una base que había en el baño, solo lo suficiente como para que no resaltara a primera vista pero no demasiado.

Luego bajé de mi habitación en el segundo piso hasta la cocina, por que ya debía ser hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegue me sorprendió toparme con un hombre que no conocía, con el cabello negro y alto este debía ser el padre de Sasuke.

-Disculpe –fue lo primero que atine a decir- ah.. yo soy Sakura Haruno… encantada de conocerle señor Uchiha.

Me miro un poco y luego rió:- No hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosa-dijo con una sonrisa- Fuguta Uchiha –dijo haciendo una reverencia- Sasuke y Mikoto ya me hablaron mucho de ti.

Reí nerviosamente y luego me quede callada unos segundos.

-Disculpe no quiero parecer impertinente pero… me cuesta hablar con las personas que no conozco-

-Descuida, es normal en tu estado –dijo con respeto- ya es hora de almorzar pronto llegaran todos y ya estarás más tranquila -hizo una pausa- por otro lado, tu hermano está en el living… he hablado con el mas temprano y parece estar al tanto de la situación pero creo que no estaría mal si hablaran un poco, si me permite el atrevimiento de opinar-

-Gracias -dije para retirarme luego de preguntar en que dirección estaba el living.

Recorrí el pasillo principal y luego entre a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Buen día Kotaro-

El levanto la mirada de la ventana donde se encontraba sentado y me miro un tanto preocupado.

-Buen día –contesto tras una pausa- debiste habérmelo dicho-dijo sin evitar el tema.

-Quería mantenerte al margen –

-¿Con que propósito Sakura? ¿Eres tonta? ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera daño y no me dijiste nada? ¡¿Qué clase de hermano piensas que soy? –dijo con los ojos llorosos aunque eso parecía estar más dirigido hacia si mismo que para mi.

Medite unos segundos:- se que va a sonar estupido para ti –pausa- pero para mi era más importante que tu estuvieras bien-

-¡A costas tuyas Sakura! En que estabas pensando –

-No estoy segura –dije para luego sentarme en uno de los sillones y no tardo mucho para que él se pusiera junto a mí.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, a pesar de que el era mas pequeño que yo, y nos quedamos así por un rato.

-bueno –dijo rompiendo el silencio- creo que por ahora estamos bien-

y luego me miró con picardía: -por otro lado, me parece que te llevas muuuuy bien con Sasuke-

le di un codazo y luego comenzamos a reír, sabía que esa era su forma de romper el ambiente tenso y hacerme sentir mas cómoda.

-Si creo que tienes razón –dije después de dar un suspiro.

A los pocos minutos alguien toco la puerta y nos llamaron a comer. El almuerzo transcurrió sin más novedades y luego me retire a mi cuarto y me preparé para ir a buscar la ropa con Mikoto y Sasuke. Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta

-Ya estas lista –pregunto una voz masculina pero dulce.

-Ya casi pasa –dije mientras terminaba de atarme el pelo.

Sin hacer mucho ruido Sasuke entro: -¿Cómo estás? Sabes no hemos hablado mucho hoy-

-Si lo se… es que es raro que esté todo tan bien tan de repente-

-Si debe ser muy raro –contesto- ¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano?-

-Justo antes de que volvieras de la escuela-

-¿Cómo tomo la noticia?

-bien supongo… aunque todavía esta preocupado-

Me senté en la cama una vez termine y el tomo una silla que se encontraba cerca de una mesita en la esquina y se sentó frente a mí.

-Todavía falta mucho para que todo esté del todo bien –pausa- El juicio probablemente será muy estresante-

-La verdad no estuve pensando en eso todavía-

-No quiero, presionarte, sabes que estaremos lo que haga falta… pero por otro lado creo que le debes un par de explicaciones a un par de personas –dijo sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio en la mano, mi celular- lo tome de tus manos anoche cuando fuimos a buscarte, y no ha parado de sonar en toda la mañana…-

Mire la pantalla- 15 llamadas perdidas y 45 mensajes de texto de Tenten, Hinata e Ino

-Se que debería habértelo devuelto antes… lo siento-

-descuida no hay de que disculparse-

-Mi madre va a tardar un poco más hasta estar lista de todo… ¿Quieres que me quede aquí mientas hablas con alguna de ellas?-

Asentí mientras tomaba su mano y con la otra buscaba en número de Ino. Creo que el tono no sonó dos veces que ella contestó.

-¡¿_Hola Sakura! ¿eres tú?_-

-Si Ino soy yo-conteste con la voz entre cortada.

-_¿Dónde estás? ¿te encuentras bien?_-dijo entre sollozo.

-Si estoy bien, esto con personas que me cuidan no tienes poe que preocuparte-

-_¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_-pregunto pero ya sin contener las lágrimas.

-Es complicado Ino no puedo decirlo por teléfono-le conteste mientras lloraba sin contenerme.

-¿_Cuando podremos verte?_-

-No se Ino, preguntare y te haré saber-

-¡_Promételo Haruno! No quiero que te escapes_-exigió

-Lo prometo Ino, las voy a ver a todas y voy a decirles lo que pasa-

-_Esta bien…voy a llamar a Hinata y a Tenten y les diré que estas viva _–contestó ya más tranquila.

-Va a ser mejor así, me tengo que ir salúdalas de mi parte…y… Estoy bien Ino no te preocupes… adiós-

-_Esta bien…adiós_-

Corte sin más, deje el teléfono a un lado y noté que tenía la mano de Sasuke fuerte mente agarrada y que su otra mano se había movido hasta mi rostro y que estaba secando mis lagrimas.

-Es extraño –dije de la nada- como tú siempre encuentras la forma de arreglar todo en mi vida-

-creo que estas exagerando… yo solo te ayudo a que vallas por el buen camino y te protegeré mientras lo hago-

-te quiero –solté de repente-no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto… es como si te hubiera querido siempre incluso antes de conocerte-dije lo último más para mi misma mientras pensaba en mi Sasuke, el primero que había conocido.

-Curioso, a mí también me pasa lo mismo. Cuando te vi por primera vez yo… tenía la sensación de que ya te había visto antes y solo quise protegerte –dijo y luego se inclino un poco y beso mi frente- se que esto esta pasando muy rápido pero yo también te quiero mucho y no sabes cuanto-

Se levantó no sin antes darme un casto beso en los labios y dijo: -vamos ya mi madre debe estar lista-

y sin más nos levantamos y caminamos hasta abajo tomados de las manos. Como dijo Sasuke, Mikoto ya estaba abajo y sonrió al vernos. En pocos minutos ya estábamos todos sobre el auto camino a mi casa, cundo llegamos todo estaba como ayer hecho un desastre había una cinta que tapaba la puerta de la casa y algunos vecinos que se asomaron a ver mientras entramos.

-Tranquila cielo ya tomaron las fotos de la escena, puedes llevarte todo lo que creas necesario y lo que quieras también –comentó Mikoto para dejarme tranquila.

Saque los bolsos de viaje, le di uno a Sasuke para que fuera a buscar las cosas de Kotaro, mientras Mikoto y yo íbamos a mi cuarto. Revolvimos cajones, guarde una foto de mi madre, Kotaro y mía, junto con mis maquillajes y gran parte de mi ropa.

-Gracias por todo –dije para romper el silencio- no se como agradecerle lo que a hecho por nosotros-

-No tienes de que Sakura –me contesto- Eres una chica maravillosa ya vas a ver como todo se arregla y vuelves a ser una chica feliz, además no me debes nada, me gusta mucho ayudar a la gente-

-Insisto gracias y si alguna vez puedo hacer algo por usted no dude en pedírmelo –conteste haciendo una reverencia.

Rió levemente:- Sakura que podría pedirte a ti no digas tonterías –hizo una pausa y se quedo pensativa- pensándolo mejor Sakura –dijo con tono serio- solo cuida muy bien de mi hijo cuando empiecen a estar de novios.-contesto para luego volver a reir.

-¡Mikoto!-dije escandalizada y roja.

A lo que solo siguió riendo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto Sasuke apareciendo con las cosas ya empacadas.

-Nada nada-conteste nerviosa- ya estamos listas… será mejor que volvamos

-si creo que tienes razón -dijo Mikoto.

Juntamos todo y nos fuimos, fue medio extraño saber que dejaría la casa por mucho tiempo la cerré con mucha nostalgia, mientras me preparaba para lo que sería un largo avance, era tan extraño decirle adiós tanto a los mejores como a los perores momentos de tu vida de una vez, pero este era el primer paso para volver a tener una vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La verdad no se como disculparme por la demora, lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar tanto, dentro de una de las explicaciones puedo decir que este año empecé la universidad y no tenia cabeza ni para mis amigos ni para escribir un fic. Se que no puedo esperar que eso sea suficiente pero en verdad me disculpo. Si notan algún cambio en mi forma de escribir también lo siento creo que cambie un poco mi redacción estos últimos años. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el nuevo capítulo por que se lo que se siente esperar mucho para leer la continuación de un fic y que después no era tan bueno como se esperaba, si perdí el toque de verdad lo siento y voy a hacer todo lo pasible por terminar este fic aun que sea en uno o dos capítulos más y poder cerrar todos lo cabos.

Por último voy a contestar todos los reviews del último capítulo y espero que todos o la mayoría puedan leer este cap.

Awase Kagami Ayumi : gracias y lamento la demora espero no decepcionarte u.u saludos :D

Yume no Kaze: gracias, la verdad si digamos que la frase de Mikoto influyo mucho y Sakura ya empieza a madurar en el fic n.n

Cynthia: jajajaj perdon por la demora regrese otra vez espero que te guste.

setsuna17: gracias aprecio mucho que te haya gustado hasta ahora y espero no desilusionarte.

loquita 70: gracias lamente haberte hacho esperar tanto, si también creo que es bueno tener a alguien que nos quiera y que nos haga bien n.n espero que te guste este cap.

saku saku uchiha: lamento la espera y garcias por decir eso de mi fic, trate de continuarlo lo mejor posible espero que te haya gustado.

Pau-chan22: gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste el cap ja ne!

anely uchiha: gracias me gusto mucho tu review no me incomodo para nada, me hace sentir que soy buena en algo de lo cual no estoy muy segura que es escribir lamento haberte hacho esperar saluodos n.n

Ikamari: gracias aunque este cap lo hice mucho más tranquilo pero si… amo el drama xD

o0Hana-Chan0o gracias de verdad me gusta mucho tus reviews escomo si repararas en cada detalle y la verdad me gusto mucho la pregunta. La respuesta es si, no se ni como lo voy a hacer pero si!

sirena oscura: hola kokoro felicidades por tu nueva cuenta o vieja cuenta ahora xD! Mil perdones si me demore demasiado y lo siento mucho espero que te guste este cap

ShadeHana: mil disculpas por la demora en realida trate pero no pude subirlo antes lamento haberte dejado con la intriga tanto tiempo.

dana haruno: lo siento no me mates! No se repite no lo dejo por un año otre vez lo juro! Y no me voy a olvidar! Espero que te guste saludos

00.'.Hikari.'.00: todos los caps de una? Bien ahí lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para la conti! Espero no decepcionarte saludo!

Ansurea: lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo con el suspenso! Espero que te guste saludos!

.65: gracias me gusta que te haya llegado es lo que trato cada vez que escribo, trato de escribir con toda la emocionalidad que pueda y me alegra saber que puedo transmitirla bien. Saludos!

ktalicecullen: gracias me causo mucho leer tu reviews fue como un mini fic xD lameto la demora! Cuidate y espero que te guste el fic!

sol y luna 0428: si la verdad que estaba para matarme de lo descuidada lo siento DX no vuelve a ocurrir espero que este cap te guste saludos!

nadeshko-hime: gracias y si era muy lenta la chica la apure un poco para que las cosas mejoran lamento la demora, saludos!

Nanfy-Uchiha: gracias! Si leiste este espero que tambien te haya resultado interesante gracias por el apoyo! Saludos

SasteR: la verdad gracias, tus reviews me ayudaron mucho a tratar de esforzarme más! Antes era como más pendeja y me ofendía primero y después entendía que las criticas eran una ayuda así que ahora que soy más grande te lo agradezco y mi conclusión es que te gusta, sino no lo leerías y como buena mentora tratas de ayudarme con lo que ya sabes =)

Hikari x Takeru; gracias aprecio mucho tu cometario, si cuando lo hice trate de hacerlo con un tema más variado por que sino son siempre los mismos y cortan las posibilidades, es lo que trato de hacer cuando escribo fics, buscarle una salida diferente y si escribo otro tendré muy en cuenta tu comentario por que es lo que busco lograr en un lector gracias! Y saludos

vany tsuki: si por fin un capitulo donde hago que las cosas avancen xD espero que este cap te guste

karoru01: lamento las demora no tengo perdón u.u espero no haberte desilusionado y como sigues este fic desde el principio espero no haberte perdido como lectora.

Naomi-chan Uchiha: aquí esta la conti xD espero que te guste y perdon la demora!

ade-chan: gracias lamento la demora no pasa de nuevo! Espero no decepcionarte y que te guste!

the Uchiha Queen: si re mala donde lo corte, pero ahora ya por suerte todo mejora! Al fin espero que te guste!

Aziian: gracias! Lamento la demora y lamento hacerte llorar (?) espero que te guste el cap y cuídate tú también!

tudulceeninia: si tranquila todo va a salir bien, pronto no se como pero llegaremos al happy ending! Saludos!

The-Vampire-MCR: espero que ya estes contenta por la situación de sakura! lamento la demora saludo!

sasusakuxnaruto: no fue ya la conti pero llego la espera no fue en vano! Saludos!

EdiitH: gracias! No hai problema lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto saludos!

Carolina: jejeje lamento la demora! Espero que lo leas!

ansurea: gracias xD

giselita-uchiha: aquí la tienen! Lamento en serio la espero ya se tírenme piedras pero lo siento y espero que haya valido la pena!

XY-lust: gracias! Hasta ahora trate de hacerlo lo más dramático posible y espero que te guste mi forma de continuarlo! Lamento la demora!

-JenniDubalinaa: si pobre sakura soy muy mala con todo lo que le hago pasar xD pero bueno ya estoy haciendo que le valla un poco mejor! Saludos!

Pamys-Chan: no no abandone regrese lo siento mucho y gracias! Si le metí mucho drama? xD saludos compatriota! xD

Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen: actualice D: la verdad espero que sigas leyendo me gustaban mucho tus reviews eran muy divertidos gracias por leer eres una de mis primeras lectoras y espero que todavía des vueltas por fanfiction! Saludos!

lukenoa31: hola lamento la demora xD no mi integridad mental fue atacada y tomada por la facultad y parte de la física tambien xD espero que te guste!

Misses Cullen: llego la conti! xD

Jesybert: gracias! Perdon la demora y dejarte tano tiempo esperando!

Yukiko Haruno Uchiha: gracias y de verdad lo siento! Lo continuo ahora y tratare de terminarlo en vacaciones!

Akemi Ichihara: gracias! Espero que te guste la conti! Me esforcé mucho en no decepcionar a nadie :D

Hana: hola espero que todavía sigas por ahí y lo leas y quedate tranquila que lo continuare!

-love: aquí tiene mas TOT y espero no decepcionar a nadie! Saludos!

Nicole: reaparecí! Estoy devuelta en el mapa! No te preocupes!

ann-Whitlock: gracias! Lamento que haya sido así yo la verdad no pasa por nada parecido y aunque no te conozca te admiro por que lidiar con eso debe ser difícil y me pone muy contenta estar a la altura de poder transmitirlo bien! Gracia y saludos.

Bane: no la abandone volvi tranquila!

VaLeRiA: gracias vale me alegra que te acuerdes, esto es un regalo de navidad atrasado y gracias por confiar en que seguiría y poner un reviews después de tanto tiempo gracias!


End file.
